Harry Potter and the Altor Regnum
by Drunken Prince
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are captured by snatchers while hunting for horcruxes and taken to Malfoy Manor. When Hermione is threatened something in Harry snaps. An ancient magic is rediscovered and it could potentially change the wizarding world forever. Assume Canon up to the point of being caught in DH, AU after that. Canon Pairings.
1. Chapter 1-Malfoy Manor

**Standard Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter. Just the stuff I make up about him.**

It happened without any warning. One minute Bellatrix Lestrange was ordering Wormtail to take he and Ron to the dungeon, the next he was standing looking down at fourteen dead and bloodied death eaters wondering what the hell just happened. He tried to go over it in his head. It didn't make any sense though…. They were going to torture Hermione. That's what did it.

**_Flashback_**

_Ron was screaming. "Noooo. Don't you touch her. Don't touch her. Noooooo. Hermione!" _

_Harry's protective instincts were kicking into overdrive, and suddenly something just broke inside him. Like a dam had cracked and then given way. He could feel his magic rising up, but it was stronger and more primitive than anything he had ever felt. His body started tingling. It was incredibly uncomfortable. He felt like he was going to explode from the inside. All of the sudden that feeling changed and he felt himself growing and changing. He could feel something burning and pushing out from his back and his eyes coming into sharp focus. The room got smaller and time slowed down. His whole body seemed to be screaming at him to fight, to protect, to kill. It was primal and instinctive. He reached out with his…talon?...and tore Fenrir Greyback to pieces with two swipes. He bent down and snapped at Bellatrix with his beak. His mouth filled with blood and Bellatrix's body fell to the floor in two pieces. He could feel his magic go out and embrace Ron and Hermione like a skin tight shield. The death eaters literally moved in slow motion. Lucius Malfoy was separated from his head in a burst of red color. Peter Pettigrew met his end when Harry's talon punctured his chest deflating his lungs and opening his heart in one vicious stroke. One by one he killed them without any thought or hesitancy. All of them died gruesome deaths until he caught Draco cowering before him. Something made him stop when he saw Draco's terrified face….._

**_End Flashback_**

He turned and looked at his friends, and then down at the carnage. The silence in the room was deafening. His thoughts wandered. Today had not been a good day. They were found and caught by snatchers less than an hour ago and brought here to beg for their lives along with a goblin named Griphook and their schoolmate Dean Thomas. Their lives were literally held in the hands of these murdering death eaters. But then this happened.

After what seemed like an eternity, but was really only a minute or so Ron hesitantly stepped forward.

"Merlin, is that really you Harry?" Ron gasped out as he bravely moved up to him, jaw hanging to the floor.

Harry nodded.

"You're a griffin Harry, a bloody big one too. You're ….amazing. Wow! Amazing! …But do you think maybe you can change back soon? You-know-who will be here any minute."

Harry focused as hard as he could but nothing happened. He looked to Hermione with desperate eyes.

"Maybe you should think about what it feels like to be you. You know like how you feel everyday with us. Picture yourself standing there as just you."

That made sense. He concentrated on being 'just Harry'. He thought about how he feels just after a shower and he's gotten dressed and looking in the mirror trying to fix his unruly hair. Mentally he sort of stared at himself in the mirror. After a bit the room got bigger and everything turned very fuzzy. Harry took off his glasses and everything came into sharp focus just as it had a few minutes earlier. He put his glasses back on and everything was fuzzy again. With a shrug he took off his glasses and slipped them into his pocket. That would be just one other thing to ask Hermione about and explore later.

"Harry you saved us. You…are you ok? Hermione stammered out.

Harry just shrugged. He was pretty numb. Nothing seemed all that pressing, even the arrival of Voldemort. Just then a whimper from nearby broke him out of his melancholy. He gestured to his bitter rival. "Leave now Malfoy. If you're here when your master arrives, he'll kill you. Save yourself and use the chance to decide what you really want in life. It's your choice now."

The new head of the Malfoy family stood slowly, watching Harry the whole time. "Leave your wand." With a defeated sigh Malfoy set his wand on the ground and ran out of the room. It would be the last time any of them ever saw Draco Malfoy, not that any of them were particularly broken up about it though.

Harry picked up Draco's wand and said "lumos". The wand lit brightly. Satisfied he muttered "nox" and turned to his closest friends. "We have to leave now!" "Dobby!" Pop. "Kreacher." Pop.

Two house elves stood at his feet expectantly. "What does Master Harry request?" croaked Kreacher. "Go to the dungeon and get Dean, Griphook and any others who are being held there and take them to….

"Shell Cottage" Ron offered. "It's well protected."

"Do it" Harry said. "We'll follow you there soon." Both elves disappeared with a soft pop. Ron picked up the sword of Gryffindor from the floor where the remains of Bellatrix were laid out gruesomely. At the same time Harry and Hermione cast 'incendio' spells at curtains, tables and walls. Less than a minute later they grabbed hands and apparated to Shell Cottage leaving Malfoy Manor and it's deceased occupants to burn.


	2. Chapter 2-Shell Cottage

**Standard Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter. Just the stuff I make up about him.**

Chapter 2 – Shell Cottage

They appeared just inside the wards of Shell Cottage. Harry let go of Hermione's hand and went to his knees. Beside him Ron and Hermione both collapsed to the ground as well. The adrenaline and the magic were wearing off. Harry could see Bill and Fleur running out to them, but he didn't pay attention to the reunions. He couldn't hold it in any more. He sat on the sandy ground and his head fell between his legs as his arms rested on his knees. A sob escaped his lips, and then another. He couldn't get the images out of his head. All that blood. He'd killed fourteen people. Sure they were murderers and deserved to die, but that thought didn't bring any relief. Fourteen people! He'd avenged his parent's betrayer. He'd killed his godfather's murderer, but he found no joy in it. He was killer.

A strong hand gripped his shoulder. Ron. "I know what you're thinking mate, and you gotta stop. You're not like them. They kill for fun. They torture and maim. You're better than that mate. You're good. You're in the right." Hermione knelt down beside him just then. She put her hand on his face and pulled until he was facing her. Harry was still crying. She spoke softly and with careful words. "You killed to protect Harry. You killed for your friends. It's so much different. Besides it technically wasn't even you. It was mostly instinct wasn't it?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah but I remember it all." I moved and struck with the intention of killing them. It was like part of me wanted them all to die."

Ron scoffed. "Sure you did. Those people killed your godfather, and betrayed your parents. Not to mention what they've done to others, including Neville's parents and Ginny our first year. Don't forget Malfoy Sr. was the one who did that to her. Of course you wanted to kill them. Hell, so did I. They're evil gits Harry. They love pain and hate everything else. They deserved to die. You're not a killer Harry. You're a protector, and maybe fate is using you to dole out a little justice yeah?"

As awful as he felt, it was hard to argue with his friend's logic. "I know you're right, but it is still hard. I don't want to kill anyone. It's just hard. Give me bit will you. Tell your brother and Fleur I'm alright. Just give me bit."

Ron frowned. "Ok mate, but don't stew on this alright. We need to talk about what happened back there. You're a bloody griffin animagus mate. How effing wicked is that?"

"Ronald must you be so vulgar? C'mon. Let's give him some time. Harry we'll be here when you're ready." Harry nodded and closed his eyes as Ron and Hermione headed towards the cottage.

HP=====HP======HP======HP

Ron and Hermione walked into Shell Cottage to greet Ron's oldest brother and his wife. "Luna?" Hermione exclaimed. "Luna, why aren't you at school?"

"Harry's friend Dobby was kind enough to bring me here with Mr. Ollivander." The wispy blonde replied.

"You were in the dungeon?" cried Ron.

"Yes I've been there for some time. They took me to hurt my daddy. Mr. Ollivander was there for quite some time as well."

"Wait, Ollivander is here?" asked Hermione.

"Aye," said Bill. "He's in a pretty bad way though. We put him in a bedroom upstairs, and I called a few people in the order to see if we can get a healer here. He'll be here soon. We should probably get all of you checked out as well. Now, in the meantime tell me how you got here. What happened?"

Ron looked at Hermione. Hermione started. "We were caught by snatchers today. Harry forgot about the taboo, and they found us pretty quick. There were too many to fight and Fenrir was with them so they caught us. I cast a stinging hex between Harry's eyes right before they got us and we ditched his glasses, but they knew Ron and I and found Harry's glasses so they assumed Harry was himself as well. They already had Dean and Griphook and they took us to Malfoy Manor hoping for a reward. Bellatrix was there with the Malfoy's and Wormtail. They couldn't tell for sure if Harry was himself and Bellatrix was very upset about the sword. She thought we stole it from her. Which we didn't, but it's interesting that she thinks we did. I wonder what that…."

"Hermione!" Ron growled. "I got it from here. Bellatrix called You-Know-Who and told Pettigrew to take Harry and I to the dungeon where he just sent Dean and Griphook. They were gonna torture Hermione. I was screaming and threatening them, but none of us had our wands. I could tell Harry was just as desperate as me, then it happened. Harry just transformed into a giant griffin and started killing death eaters."

"What did you just say?" exclaimed Bill as several others expressed similar sentiments.

"Seriously," Ron responded. "Harry bleedin' Potter turned into a dragon sized griffin and killed every death eater in the room except Draco. He let him go after he changed back…but yeah Harry saved us, and Greyback, Bellatrix, the Malfoy's, Wormtail, and nine others are all burning along with Malfoy Manor. But they were dead before we set the fire. That's why he's out there by himself now. He thinks he's as bad as they are cuz' he ripped em all to shreds. We tried to tell him he's nothing like them but he's so bloody noble, not to mention stubborn. He thinks he needs to punish himself."

The faces in the room were priceless. "How is that even possible?" asked Dean. "We don't know," Hermione replied. "It's all so fresh, we haven't even had time to process it all. But that's not all. He was moving at speeds I've never seen before. It's like time stopped for him. It all happened in the just a few seconds, and after he killed Greyback and Bellatrix, his magic shot out from him and formed some sort of super shield around Ron and I. It was like it covered my skin like glove. I've never seen or heard anything like it before."

I don't think anyone has," Bill answered.

"I have," said a gravelly voice from the corner.

HP+++++++HP++++++++HP+++++++++HP

Harry had been sitting there for a few minutes when a squeaky voice broke the silence. "Harry Potter is upset. How can Dobby make him feel better?"

"I killed them all Dobby. Does that make me just like them? Is my soul tainted like theirs were? Will it get easier to kill until I'm a monster just like the people I'm fighting against?"

"Harry Potter is nothing like bad evil wizards. He is great wizard. He is protector of peoples who can't protect themselves. Harry Potter doesn't have black soul. He has good soul. Pure and kind. He has even more good in him now than he did when Dobby saw him last."

"How can you say that Dobby?"

"Dobby can see it. Harry Potter is even more than he was before. He has more goodness and more power than before."

Harry was dumbfounded. "Dobby can you see auras?"

"Dobby can see Harry Potter's light. House elves can all be seeing wizards light. That's why Dobby always be knowing Harry Potter is great wizard. His light is pure and strong. Now even more than before. Even more strong and even more pure. Harry Potter is good not evil. He needs to be believing this."

"Uh mmn thanks Dobby. I feel better. You're a good friend."

"Oh thank yous. You is too kind to Dobby. Thank yous.

HP++++++++HP+++++++++++HP+++++++++++HP

Harry walked through the door of Shell Cottage expecting to have to answer some questions. What he found instead completely through him for a loop. Every eye in the room was on the goblin Griphook in the corner. "…and the Potter boy is an heir of several of those lines."

"I'm sorry…what am I an heir to? Can you back up a bit?" asked Harry with an utterly confused look on his face.

"Harry, Griphook thinks you're a Battle Mage!" blurted Ron.

"I said he could very well be an Altor Regnum. His magic seems to suggest it," corrected Griphook.

"Can you please back up and clue me in?" Harry pleaded. "I'm obviously missing something."

"Have a seat Mr. Potter I will begin again." Harry sat in an extra seat close to the table and gave the goblin his attention. "In the time of Merlin the magical world did not hide away from the non magical world. They were one and the same. There was fear of magic certainly, but there was respect as well. Most of the magical community was scattered but seven prominent families of wizards were convinced by Merlin to come together in support of young non magical king by the name of Arthur, who had managed to consolidate most of the lands of the Britons. You will find very little about any of this in your histories other than the common knowledge of Merlin and his significant power. Lesser wizards have sought to diminish and erase the truth of this history for their own gain. The story has survived, albeit a very confused and misguided version of it, by those you call Muggles. The goblins, however remember the history well, as it may very well affect our future. The heads of the seven families pledged the heirs of their houses to Arthur and Merlin. These seven young men became what you know today as the Knights of the Round Table, although they called themselves the Altor Regnum. Now Merlin performed a magical right with the consent and participation of all seven young men, and their magic transformed forever. Each of them afterwards displayed a naturally occurring magical animagus form as well as a significant increase in overall power. Three were dragons, two were griffins..." Harry's eyebrows rose a little at this point. "…one was a phoenix and the last was a basilisk. Each man could harness and use the abilities of his animagus while in human form as well. The people of Camelot and of Briton adored them and came to call them the Battle Mages or the Hero Mages. Their names were Sir Percival of House Peverell, Sir Gawaine of House Longbottom, Sir Erec of House Nott, Sir Galahad of House Gryffindor, Sir Owain of House Potter, Sir Gareth of House Bones, and Lancelot the wanderer, who later became the Head of House Black."

Harry was floored. Those names were all very familiar. This sounded almost like a prank. He was having a hard time keeping his composure. Still the goblin continued.

"You, young Mr. Potter are the direct blood heir to three of those houses, and a descendant of all but one. It makes some sense that, should your magic be powerful enough, the original Altor Regnum magic would claim you."

"Bloody hell!" Harry exclaimed. "You're serious aren't you. This doesn't seem possible."

"I assure you it is possible, even probable. You will need to come with me to visit the goblin council soon, as this information must not be kept from them," pronounced the increasingly confident goblin.

"What do the goblins have to do with this?" Harry inquired. "You mentioned earlier that the goblins future could be affected by this. Why? And if they are wrapped up in this will I be safe in their presence?"

"You have no reason to fear the goblin nation, in fact the very opposite may be true. The goblins are interested in you Mr. Potter for two reasons. First, on July 31st of this past year when you reached your majority you became the sole heir of three houses. Obviously the fortune of House Potter is yours by right. The previous Head of House Black named you his heir, it would also be yours by right as your paternal grandmother Dorea Potter was born into the senior line of House Black. All others alive today come from lesser lines. Your claim has precedence. But since you were magically named the heir all other arguments are moot and void. You are also the sole remaining heir of House Gryffindor, ironically, through your mother. The Gryffindor line has not had a male magical heir in over four hundred years. By right it is now yours. It should also be noted that upon confirmation of her death the dowry of Bellatrix Black-Lestrange will be returned to House Black, meaning that all or very nearly all of the Lestrange fortune is yours as well. You are likely the single largest patron of Gringott's Bank."

The collective jaws of everyone in the room hit the floor simultaneously at that moment. "Bloody effing hell!" The silence was broken, oddly enough by Hermione Granger. Her hand flew up to her mouth and she muttered apologies as Griphook continued.

"The second and more important reason to the goblins as a whole is a pact that still exists to this day between the Altor Regnum and the Goblin Nation. Goblins have, and always will be allied with them."

"Oh my God Harry. This could change the very fabric of the war, and the future of the wizarding world!"

"I know Hermione, ." Harry responded, and then looked back to Griphook expectantly. "When can a meeting be arranged Griphook?"

"I can make arrangements within the day I suspect. You will need to come alone. The Goblin Council will not reveal itself to anyone else. Is it your wish then to go to Gringott's tomorrow?

Without hesitancy and despite Hermione's muffled objection, Harry replied calmly. "Yes it is."

HP++++++++HP++++++++HP

Augustus Pye, the healer from the order came and tended to Mr. Ollivander, and checked over each of the newcomers one by one. Luna was suffering from malnourishment and dehydration, and Dean was a little banged up as well. The trio had only scrapes and bruises to show for the days activities. Before he left he gave them each a few potions and healed any serious cuts. He left strict instructions with Fleur for Mr. Ollivander as well as a potion regiment for Luna that she would need to take for about a week. It could have been much worse. Harry was relieved their physical problems were minimal. It helped keep his worries from overwhelming him.

As Ollivander rested and Griphook made arrangements through the floo. Harry was dragged outside by Ron while the others followed curiously. "Harry I know you're tired but we need to learn a little more about your abilities. C'mon and just get out here already. Can you change without being angry?"

"I think so. I can feel the place where it comes from… if that makes any sense."

"No, but whatever works," replied Ron as the others all chuckled. He took a few steps back and turned to watch Harry expectantly. "Ok, do your thing Harry."

Harry pulled from that place where he felt the original flood of magic come from, only now it felt like that flood of magic had settled throughout his body. The source though seemed familiar and was still in that place he first felt it. It made sense to him even if no one else really understood it. As he released the magic he felt the sensation of growth and time slowing. It was weird it was as if he could see the world in slow motion and in real time as well. He spread his wings to the awe and delight of his friends and moved around to get used to his griffin form. He felt powerful and in control. It was a primal feeling for sure, but also an exhilarating one. He still knew and saw everything as he did when he was human, but it felt clearer and more focused. He could discern every movement and adjustment each of his friends made. It was amazing.

"Can you fly?" Bill asked. Harry just shrugged his massive shoulders. With a little concentration but surprisingly very little effort Harry started to flap his wings and with the first stroke he found himself off the ground. Each beat pushed him farther up and soon he was soaring back and forth across the property that Shell Cottage was sitting on. It was different than a broom obviously, but to him it felt almost the same. Natural even. He even started thinking that this could be fun. Just then a sharp pain in his head forced him to land. He leaned forward in obvious pain and his friends rushed up to him.

"Harry are you ok?" Hermione shouted. He couldn't answer. The pain was overwhelming. Then a sharp spike of agony shot through his forehead and he fell forward. Soon after everything went black.

HP++++++++HP++++++++HP

He woke up in a bed with Hermione sitting right next to him. "Harry you're awake! How are you feeling?"

"Like someone drilled straight through my head. What happened?"

"Here drink this first. It's a pain potion. Fleur brought it up for you." Harry did as he was told and Hermione smiled.

"You gave us a right scare mate. At first I thought it was you screaming," Ron said as he stepped forward towards the bed.

"What? I didn't scream, at least I don't think I did. I just landed and leaned forward then after a minute…Well I don't remember what happened after a minute now do I?"

"We know mate. But there was a horrible screaming and you had black smoke coming out of your eyes. Then it all just stopped as the scream faded. It was just like…"

"The locket," Harry whispered.

"Yes Harry," Hermione said as she leaned forward and put her hand on his arm. Ron thinks, and I agree, that the reason you had a connection to You-Know-Who is because…"

"I was a horcrux," Harry breathed. "It all makes sense, but why did it die, what did I do to kill it?"

"Well I've been reading up on griffins," she responded. "And I have a theory. Harry, griffins are creatures of pure light magic, like phoenixes. I don't think a horcrux could live in a body infused with so much light magic. You didn't stay in your animagus form for very long the first time. This time after a bit of time the dark magic infused soul fragment had all it could handle. Eventually the light magic in your body expelled the fragment and it died because it cannot live without being bound to a vessel. That's the only explanation I can think of. That means You-Know-Who's soul will be that much more fragile once the horcruxes are all destroyed. What do you think?"

"I think I'd be stupid to disagree with you, and I'm bloody ecstatic to be shod of that wanker inside my head," remarked the Boy-Who-Lived with a smirk as Hermione's lips pressed into a thin line and his best mate let out a laugh.

"Well it's good to see you smiling again at any rate," said the brown eyed witch.

"Yeah about that, I'm sorry I let myself get so upset. It's just hard to face the fact that I killed someone, no matter how much they deserved it. Dobby helped me though. He may be a little too energetic but he's wiser than he gets credit for. Did you know house elves can see auras?

"They can?" Hermione inquired.

"Yeah, Dobby told me. He said they can see a wizard's light. That's how he knew I was good and the Malfoy's were dark."

"That's amazing. I haven't read that anywhere. Maybe Dobby will help us out some in the future. That could definitely come in handy. I'll have to ask him. I think I'm going to have to knit him some socks."


	3. Chapter 3-Gringott's

**AN: This chapter isn't all that exciting but the info here serves to set up a lot of the plot lines later. So, sorry if you don't like it, but it does get more exciting from here. **

**If you like this story please review. I'm still deciding on a few plot directions and I could always use your input.**

**Standard Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter. Just the stuff I make up about him.**

Harry woke up the next day feeling somewhat refreshed. He could definitely feel an extra boost of power that seemed to accompany whatever was really happening to him. He supposed Griphook's story really did explain it all and he had to admit that the current possibilities for the future did seem to be favorable. Griphook had secured a meeting with the Goblin Council for 8pm that evening.

After an early dinner with all the current residents of the cottage he and Griphook were preparing to leave when Bill pulled him aside and spoke to him in a low volume. "Harry it sounds like there will be no problems, but it never hurts to be a little prepared. Goblins are very proud. They will show you respect if you give it to them in kind. They also abhor weakness. Don't let them see you sweat. If a goblin greets you or leaves you with a comment like 'May your gold flow freely' or something similar you respond with something about their vaults being filled by their enemies or some such. It's not the exact words but more the intent. Also should a goblin greet you or leave you with this type of comment it means you have done something correctly. It is a show of respect, you must respond in kind. Otherwise be yourself. Griphook seems to like you, and I expect most of them will as well, but they're a proud and vicious race. It can't hurt to be cautious."

"Thanks Bill. I appreciate it," and he honestly did. With that he joined Griphook in the sitting room and waited for instructions.

"We are going to use the floo to go to Gringott's. Both Shell Cottage and Gringott's are secure so there will be no problem there. The floo at Gringott's is located in a private anti-room and we can discreetly move off to one of the private conference rooms. You will not be seen, and once we step through that floo you will be under the protection of the goblins for the remainder of the trip. We will take care of your financials first at the bank then we will portkey to a secure location to meet the council. Is this to your satisfaction?"

"It is, thank you Griphook."

"Excellent. Let's proceed then." With that the shorter goblin stepped into the floo, stated their destination and disappeared. Harry repeated Griphook's actions exactly and soon found himself in a lavishly appointed anti-room with Griphook and two goblin guards waiting for him.

"Mr. Potter these guards will escort you to the conference room where I believe Rockfang and his assistant are already waiting," Griphook informed him as he stepped away from the floo. "I have to be going to prepare the council for your arrival. These same guards will escort you to the Portkey point when you are finished. Any questions before I go?"

"No Griphook. Thank you, you have been very helpful." Griphook left the room and the guards turned and led him through a second door, through a barely lit hallway and eventually into a conference room where two goblins were waiting.

"Ahh Mr. Potter. It's agreeable to finally meet you. My name is Rockfang and I am the manager of the Potter and Gryffindor accounts. I will also be overseeing the verification of the wills and the settling of any transactions that will occur today. Have a seat anywhere you like." Harry chose a cushy chair a few seats away from the two goblins and sat.

"The first order of business is the verification of blood," said Rockfang. As he said this, the second goblin approached him with a piece of parchment and a dagger and set them on the table in front of him. Rockfang continued, "if you would, place your blood on the parchment. It is enchanted to identify you immediately and is the first step to key you into any vaults that are rightfully yours." Harry picked up the dagger dragged the blade across his left palm and let the blood flow onto the parchment. The parchment glowed a bright white then disappeared. Harry pulled out his wand to heal his hand only to discover it was already healed. "Nice" he thought to himself.

"Excellent, now Mr. Potter, first things first. You are by verification of your blood the rightful heir of the Gryffindor accounts. Here is an accounting of the Gryffindor portfolio as it currently stands. All of the gold and valuables as well as the heirlooms have been placed in the primary Gryffindor Vault which is Vault number 6." The second little goblin who still hadn't spoken a word placed a piece of parchment in front of him. Harry's eyes bulged and he nearly passed out as read the information in front of him. 322,551,622 galleons! He didn't even know that many galleons existed let alone that they belonged to him. There was an extensive list of properties as well, most of them located in or around Hogsmeade. There was also a list of valuables and heirlooms near the bottom of the page. Rockfang continued as Harry looked up from the parchment. "The second item of business is the disclosure of your parents will. It has already been read and enacted naming you as the sole beneficiary upon your majority. The will has an amendment built in that can only be enacted by you. It has been sealed until today." The goblin assistant again placed a sealed parchment in front of him. He broke the seal and felt the magic wash over him and verify his identity.

_I, James Charlus Potter, do hereby bequeath a sum of 15 million galleons to Remus John Lupin contingent upon his being found innocent of any wrong doing in my death and verification of this fact by my son and heir Harry James Potter. If this is in fact the case, a letter of apology written by my hand and contained within my vault is to be sent to him immediately._

Harry took out his wand and held it to his forehead. "I hereby swear on my life and magic that Remus John Lupin is innocent of any wrong doing in my parents death and has been loyal to their memory to this very day." The magic washed over him and then he lit his wand to prove his oath and handed Rockfang the parchment.

"Very well," stated Rockfang. "The appropriate letter will be sent and the transfer will be completed immediately. My assistant is now handing you an accounting of the Potter Vaults which have been consolidated into the primary vault which is Vault number 7."

Harry had to fight to keep his composure. 401,808,019 galleons! The list of properties and businesses was over a two feet long. It seemingly included half of Diagon Alley. But the thing that caught Harry's attention was the first item listed under residential properties.

**_Potter Manor_**_, Brecon, Wales. _

"Rockfang, is Potter Manor intact?"

"It was damaged and the wards were broken when your grandparents were killed in 1980, which is why your parents made their residence at your families second home in Godric's Hollow. Your father commissioned the house restored and the wards regenerated, but he went into hiding under the Fidelius Charm before the work was completed. It was completed in December of 1980 but your parents never got to see the final product. It is an immaculate home protected by the strongest wards a wizard can buy."

Harry looked at Rockfang with a considering eye. He decided the risk was worth the reward and went for broke. "And if I wasn't a wizard?" Rockfang eyed him suspiciously. "You said the strongest wards a wizard can buy. I'm wondering what would be available if I wasn't a wizard. Say I was a goblin. Would there be wards more powerful available?"

Rockfang considered him for a moment. "You are a perceptive and daring young man Mr. Potter. If you were a goblin, or perhaps…" and he paused for effect at this moment, "a sworn ally of the Goblin nation, there would be more effective wards available to you."

"Then let us finish our business here and move on to the meeting with the council. I am eager to prove myself to your people."

Rockfang watched him curiously for a moment more. "Very well Mr. Potter." The little goblin assistant approached with a piece of gold jewelry. "This is the Potter House ring. It is an emergency portkey to your ancestral home in Wales and is your proof of claim to the Potter seats on the Wizengamot. It also represents your status as Head of the House of Gryffindor and all the rights and privileges that entails." Harry then noticed a small Gryffindor lion in the bottom left corner of the ring face beneath the larger symbol of the ceramic vase with a stylized P.

Rockfang continued even as Harry was admiring his house ring. "We lastly have the Black estate. Again you have been named the sole benefactor by the previous head of House Black. Lord Black also left a missive to be given to you upon your majority." With this the little assistant again handed over a sealed parchment. Harry took it, broke the seal and opened it.

_Pup, if you're reading this then I've likely bought it. I hope I went out fighting. I might be a bit childish at times, and some of that is just a defense, but I can tell you one thing pup. I loved your dad like a brother, and I love you just as much. I've failed you too many times. I'm sorry. You deserved better. But I gave you what I have to give, my friendship and family name. The House of Black has been corrupt and tainted for as long as anyone can remember. Reclaim it pup. Let your life and your goodness make the name Black great again. I know I'm not one who should be giving advice but for what it's worth here it is:_

_Live your life. _

_Don't let that snakefaced bastard define you. Enjoy your life, enjoy your friends, and love your family. Everything else is just the extra bits. _

_I know right. I actually sound like an adult, at least it sounds that way in my head as I'm writing this._

_Now the last thing is that mangy wolf Remus. I intended to leave him ten million galleons. Unfortunately he made me promise not to give him anything in my will. So it's up to you. Give him the money and don't let him convince you he's fine or doesn't need help. He's bloody pig-headed and he should just let his friends help him. Take care of him. He's the last of the original Marauders. He needs you and you need him._

_Alright pup. I'm sorry I'm not there with you, but I believe in you. You and your friends are gonna make our world a better place and if my rotten familiy's money helps you do that then bully for me._

_I love you,_

_Padfoot_

Harry had to wipe his eyes and take a few deep breaths after he finished reading the letter from Sirius. It had been almost 2 years since his Godfather had fallen through the veil and it still caused a pretty deep sadness. Harry composed himself and looked up expectantly at Rockfang.

"Well then, an accounting of the Black House financials is listed there" said Rockfang pointing to the table in front of Harry as the miniscule assistant once again produced a stack of parchment.

297,771,993 galleons and twelve different properties were again added to Harry's fortune and he resolved to lessen that total considerably. Before he could voice his thoughts Rockfang continued.

"The death of both Bellatrix Lestrange, and Narcissa Malfoy has been confirmed by both Gringott's and the Ministry. Upon their deaths the dowries of each were returned to the Black estate. The financials of both can be found on the 3rd and 5th pages respectively."

"Please tell me the totals of the Black financials already include these dowries" pleaded Harry.

"They do, and they have already been added to the Black family vault which is located in Vault 3."

"And the total of these two dowries comes to around 80 million galleons?"

"Correct," replied the businesslike goblin. "81,988,743 galleons to be exact, to go along with 4 different properties."

"Please have your people inventory the Black family vault for any dark objects and have them separated. I am specifically looking for any heirlooms that may have been owned by one of the founders. Even more specifically items once owned by Helga Hufflepuff or Rowena Ravenclaw. Please inform me immediately should any such items be found. Any other dark or cursed objects can be destroyed or melted down. Any financial benefit from their destruction can be assumed by Gringott's itself. Moreover, I would like the sum total of the property and galleons minus family heirlooms of both dowries to be transferred immediately to the Vault of Arthur and Molly Weasley. 25 million galleons should be transferred to the vault of Remus Lupin. 10 million galleons each should be transferred to Fred and George Weasley. 10 million galleons should be transferred to William and Fleur Weasley. 20 million should be set aside to open a vault for Ronald Weasley. 20 million should be set aside to open a vault for Hermione Granger. 10 million transferred to Charles Weasley, and 20 million set aside to open a vault for Ginevra Weasley. The rest of the Black fortune will be held in trust for the children of Remus and Nymphadora Lupin, whose oldest son, upon his birth will be named my heir for the House of Black. Please have all the necessary documents drawn up and the money moved as quickly as possible. Nymphadora Lupin is currently pregnant and will give birth any day now. Should that child be a male, I want all appropriate documentation to go through immediately."

"I will get to work immediately," replied an obviously impressed Rockfang. "Your House ring will now reflect all three family crests and I believe we are finished here. If you will follow Bloodspiller and Ironhand," he motioned towards the two larger guards. "They will take you to the Portkey chamber so you can be taken to meet with the Goblin Council. It has been pleasure Mr. Potter. May your enemies find ruin on your blade."

"Thank you Rockfang, and may your vault be filled to overflowing with the plunder of those who oppose you."

Rockfang looked intently into his eyes as Harry finished his farewell. To his credit the-boy-who-lived held the goblin's gaze until Rockfang nodded and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4-The Goblin Council

**A/N: Thanks to those of you who are reading this. I had the first 3 chapters and part of this one pretty much ready to go. I finished this one today. Some excitement and some more plot foundation here. Let me know what you think. From here on out I will try to post a couple times a week until it's finished but I'm writing with just a loose outline guiding me from this point on. I know where I want it to go but the how is still a work in progress. Looking forward to hearing some feedback. **

**Thanks, **

**Drunken Prince**

**Standard Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter. Just the stuff I make up about him.**

Chapter 4-The Goblin Council

As Harry followed the goblin guards down a dark hallway, he noted that he could see just fine in the almost non-existent light. He hadn't worn his glasses since the first change. He didn't need them. His eyesight was the first and most obvious benefit to this new magic that seemed to be stirring in him. He also noticed that his body seemed to be changing a little in his human form as well. It wasn't much and most people wouldn't notice, but his robes came up his shin almost an inch more than they did two days ago. He also noticed that the muscles and tendons in his arms seemed to be a little tighter and more defined. Again not that anyone would likely notice, but if things continued in the same manner, it wouldn't be long before there were real and noticeable physical changes to his body. His thoughts were interrupted when the gravelly voice of one of the guards said "Wait here please."

Noticing the set of double doors in front of him for the first time, Harry responded "oh… of course."

The goblin who had spoken slipped into the room in front of him and disappeared. Harry waited patiently for the goblin to return. When the guard returned he wasn't alone. The double doors opened and Griphook greeted him and welcomed him in. "I trust your time with Rockfang was productive?"

"Yes, very much so, thank you. It was an enlightening meeting. I learned some things about myself and my family that have only ever been hinted at before. I am grateful to the goblins and to Gringott's for being so thorough."

"It is our pleasure Mr. Potter. Thank you for noticing the quality of our work. Now if you are ready I believe we have a Portkey waiting and council meeting to attend."

Griphook led him to a large circle of a much lighter and less polished stone than the rest of the room. It was outlined in what could only be gold and at five points around the exterior of the circle there were large statues of goblin warriors, and each was holding a frightening weapon of some sort in their right hand. In their left hand each statue held a large rectangular tablet, or maybe they were shields, that had a prominent and elaborate rune facing the circle. Harry didn't know what language it was and he didn't ask. He just observed and kept quiet.

Griphook produced a long but obviously blunted and dulled dagger and held it up to Harry. "If you touch the dagger I believe we can be on our way."

Harry placed his hand on the flat of the blade and waited. Griphook said something in Gobbledegook and Harry felt the familiar tug behind his navel. When they landed, Harry was surprised to find that he had no trouble landing on his feet. Maybe his new animagus form helped him with that as well. They were in an identical circle in a nearly identical room to the one they had just left. Griphook started towards the double doors and encouraged Harry to follow.

As they passed through the doors Harry was surprised to find a well lit chamber on the other side. The room was large, probably the same size as a quidditch pitch, and was obviously a hallowed out underground cavern. However the goblins had taken great pains to make the room grand. The ceilings were chiseled rock but spanning the length of the cavern were polished mahogany beams. Hung from the beams at regular intervals throughout the room were beautiful hanging chandeliers made of gold and silver. Each had a hundred or more lit candles. As his attention made its way downward he noticed the goblins sitting at one end of the room. There was a semi-circle of five, what could only be described as thrones, made of polished stone with gold inlay. In the center, and noticeably higher than the others, was a magnificent throne with red velvet backing and gold coated arm rests. The goblin sitting there was without a doubt a warrior and obviously old. He had a vicious looking scar from the top of his right brow, past his nose and extending to below his chin. What hair he had was white and his ears drooped a little more than the others. Scanning the other members of the council Harry was surprised to see Rockfang sitting just to the left of the older goblin.

"Ah welcome young Mr. Potter. I have been looking forward to meeting you since Griphook informed us of recent events." The speaker was the older goblin in the center. Harry gave him his undivided attention. "I am Ragnok. In your language I would be called the king of the Goblin Nations, but to our people and in our language my position is better described as a caretaker or protector. It is my job to ensure that the Goblin Nations are prosperous and safe. To my right and left are the leaders of the four Goblin Nations. You have already met Rockfang, he is the Director of Gringott's London and represents the Goblin Nation of Europe. Next to him is Faruk our representative of the Goblin Nation of Africa. To my immediate right is Bonehammer of the Americas, and to his right is Belemak of the Asian Goblin Nation. We are here to determine if the Altor Regnum have returned and to set a course of action should it turn out to be true. Would a demonstration of your newly acquired abilities be agreeable to you?"

"Whatever is necessary to prove myself to your people Ragnok. I am at your service."

Ragnok turned and nodded to one of the many guards that were stationed around the perimeter of the cavern. The same guard disappeared through a side door. From the large double doors behind him, Harry watched as a group of 12 goblins dressed very much like muggle monks came in and took up positions around the outside of the cavern between the goblin guards. Another nod from Ragnok and the 12 newly arrived goblins began chanting in gobbledegook. The guard who had left the room returned flanked now by two more guards each shoving along a bound and silenced prisoner. Each prisoner wore the unmistakable garb of Voldemort's Death Eaters, white mask and all. Harry discreetly pulled his wand out of his robes and prepared himself for whatever was about to happen.

Ragnok waved his hand and spoke some sort of incantation and the bonds were removed from the death eaters. Harry crouched into a ready position and watched as each death eater pulled a wand and prepared a curse. The first one turned and fired a killing curse towards Ragnok. Time seemed to come to a near standstill as Harry conjured a stone block to protect Ragnok. He moved forward and fired off a reducto curse at the first death eater and watched in awe as his curse not only hit his target but went straight through the death eater's chest leaving a gaping hole. His ill begotten killing curse struck stone and hurt no one. The second death eater had by this time cast a cutting curse at Harry. He was amazed that the curse seemed to be moving so slow. It was a simple matter to side step the curse and move into a position to strike. Harry imagined himself as a griffin and transformed as he leaped towards the second death eater. He reached forward and with one swift lunge the fight was over. Harry looked over to Ragnok with his talon still piercing the heart of his second opponent. The smile on Ragnok's face was frightening to Harry even in this form. He stepped back and transformed into his natural self and knelt down to remove the mask from his recent kill. Avery. The mask had already slipped off the dead man across the room with a hole in his chest revealing Nott Sr.

The chanting in the cavern suddenly stopped and Ragnok looked intently at one of the monk like goblins. The apparent senior monk just nodded his head then turned and left through the main double doors. The other eleven followed after him. Harry stared hard at Ragnok with fire in his eyes, demanding answers.

Ragnok stood and bowed as did the other council members and each of the guards in the room. "Forgive me Lord Potter. This little demonstration was necessary to determine the true nature of your magic. My enchanters have informed me that it is indeed the magic of the Altor Regnum that gives you your incredible power. What is it that the Goblin Nations can do for you? We are now at your service."

It didn't go unnoticed by Harry that he was now being addressed as 'Lord Potter'. "So that's it. I kill a couple of death eaters then just tell you what I want now and you do it!" He stopped and took a deep breath. Slowly and more controlled he continued. "Pardon me. I mean no disrespect, but I was under the impression that this was an ancient alliance. I do not believe in one way partnerships. I will only honor this alliance if it is just that…an alliance… between two equal partners. That being said, do not try and deceive me again. I was told before I came I would be under the protection of the goblins. I did not expect to have to fight for my life."

"Lord Potter I assure you that at no time was your life in danger. Nor were any of the goblins in this room. The enchanters made sure of that. The test was simply to assure the goblin council that the Altor Regnum have indeed returned. As to the alliance…I agree. We would like to be equal partners with the Altor Regnum. I simply state that we are at your service because with all due respect, I already know what you can do for us. I believe you already intend to do it. The Goblin Nations want nothing more than for magical England and Europe to be safe and secure once more. When humans are scared, they hunker down. They hide in their homes and they stop spending money. They stop building, and they stop creating. This adversely affects my people. Although you see representatives of four Goblin Nations before you, the homeland of our people is, and always will be Briton. The goblins are not at peace unless magical England is at peace, and England will not be at peace until the vile creature known as Lord Voldemort is dead and gone along with all who follow him." Ragnok paused and scrutinized Harry's face for a moment. "You do intend to face and destroy Voldemort, do you not?"

"Yes, I intend to destroy Voldemort. He killed my parents. He's made my life a living hell! I won't stop until one of us is dead."

"Then my question remains. What can the Goblin Nations do for you Lord Potter?"

"Well first you can answer some questions for me. The way you talk about the return of the Altor Regnum it sounds as if you expect there to be more. Is that true and if it is why is this happening?

"The magic of the Altor Regnum is blood based and very selective in nature. There have only been a few Altor Regnum since the original order was formed by Merlin himself. For lack of a better explanation the magic cannot come to full fruition unless certain requirements are met. First of all the magic can only be passed to male heirs. There has to be an unbroken line from the original Altor Regnum through the male descendants. That in itself eliminates most of the potential candidates. Secondly the natural magic of the individual must be strong enough by itself to initiate the change. Finally, the magic will only reveal itself in an individual who is inherently noble and good. Merlin wove safety nets into the original ritual because he feared the natural volatility of Sir Lancelot and Sir Erec would corrupt their descendants. This fear eventually proved to have merit as Lancelot's son as well as both of Erec's sons became evil tyrants that had to be destroyed by the Altor Regnum. Both families have been amongst the dark aligned houses ever since."

Harry thought on this for a moment before asking his next question. "So do you expect there to be others who make the change?"

"There is only one other alive right now who could," said the elderly goblin.

"Neville," mumbled Harry.

"Yes the heir of House Longbottom could also change. As well as any male descendents that either of you produce. This doesn't mean that it will ever happen to anyone else but you."

Harry was relieved to finally have some answers and told the council as much. They spent quite a while hashing out the formalities of the Goblin Nations involvement in the war. It was agreed that the goblins would publicly remain neutral however behind the scenes they would work to destroy Voldemort's infrastructure. There were many things that they could do to cripple the Death Eater's financially and those would be enacted, they also agreed to send out 'goblin hit squads' that would eliminate individuals or small cells of Death Eaters whenever the opportunity presented itself.

Feeling like the Light had scored a victory and honestly getting anxious to see his friends he caught Ragnok's attention and spoke one more time. "Before I leave I only have one more request…I want to see my home, Potter Manor and I never want a dark wizard or anyone who wasn't invited to ever find it again. Can this be done?"

Ragnok responded with that same disturbing smile. "It can be done and it will. Your ancestral home will be secure before the end of tomorrow. Is that sufficient?"

"More than. Thank you Ragnok, and thank you to the Goblin Nations. This may win the war for Light and I will be eternally grateful. May your gold be as plentiful as the salt in the seas."

"And may the rivers of this land run red with the blood of your enemies Lord Potter. It gives me great pleasure to count you among our allies."

As he moved to join Griphook to leave, he saw Ragnok smile once more. He suppressed a shudder as he walked away. "Oi, scary" he muttered to himself.


	5. Chapter 5-Order of the Phoenix

**A/N: I'm kind of in the zone right now with this story so updates might come pretty quick. In the next few weeks I will be posting the starts of a couple more stories so keep an eye out. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Standard Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter. Just the stuff I make up about him.**

Chapter 5 - Order of the Phoenix

Harry didn't wake the next day until nearly mid day. He needed the sleep and no one seemed too keen on waking him up. His meeting with the goblin council had been an exciting one. He had filled in the others when he returned to Shell Cottage the night before. It was a long night. So many questions and only him to answer them. Griphook had stayed at Gringott's and returned to wherever it was that he called home. He did promise that either he or Rockfang would be in touch soon. For the first time in a long time Harry felt good about the war. He felt like they could win this thing and return England to some semblance of civilization. Right now everything was chaos and anyone who stood for what was right was considered a fugitive. More than any of that, he just wanted peace. He'd been alive for almost 18 years and 17 of those were spent in constant danger. Whether it was from his horrible relatives, Voldemort, or the Dark Tosser's faithful minions, life had never been easy. He just wanted to settle down and enjoy life. He hadn't said anything to Ron and Hermione yet but he was really dying to see Ginny. He needed to tell her that he never should have broken up with her and that if she'll have him, he wanted her back. Then maybe after he defeated Voldemort he could marry her and have a real life and a real family. A knock at the door broke him out of his day dreaming.

"Harry? You awake? Fleur and Dobby made brunch. I know you have to be hungry."

"Yeah, just a minute Hermione, let me put a shirt on and I'll be down. See you in a minute."

"OK hurry up. Dobby won't let anyone else eat until you come down and Ron is chomping at the bit."

"Sure thing Mione. Just a sec."

Harry joined the rest at the table and to his amusement he saw Dobby standing on the table in front of Ron with an oversized rolling pin cocked back like a club ready to strike at any minute.

"Thank God you're here," muttered Ron. "Bloody mental house elf won't let me eat. He already beat my hand with that rolling pin of his for trying to sneak a measly roll."

Harry laughed out loud and everyone else snickered or giggled along with him.

"Ron, Dobby is not mental. Dedicated, hard working, and diligent are better words. Thank you Dobby for defending your hard work from being spoiled by the likes of this red headed nutritional black hole."

Everyone else burst into laughter as Dobby turned, smiled then bowed low to Harry in thanks.

"You is welcome Harry Potter sir. Dobby is most relieved you think so. Harry Potter's Weezy friend thinks Dobby is crazy. Dobby thinks Ron Weezy eats like animal and should consider others who have to eat. Now that Mast…Harry Potter is here, everybody should eat now." Dobby disappeared and in his place was left a veritable smorgasbord of breakfast and lunch like foods. The snickers and laughter died down quickly as everyone realized just how hungry they were and tucked in.

As he ate Harry thought about what needed to happen next. The night before when Harry had mentioned the 'goblin hit squads' and their plans to eliminate death eaters a few at a time, Ron had thought the idea was brilliant. He suggested that they do the same. After all, with Harry's new powers, they weren't in much danger he reasoned. Hermione had argued that there was always danger even with Harry around and that Ron shouldn't talk about taking lives in such a cavalier fashion. Harry's opinions on killing death eaters had changed recently. He didn't consider it murder when you killed a murderer while defending yourself, but he wasn't going to seek them out, or hunt them down either. There was a line somewhere in there between self defense and murder and he didn't want to tread too closely to it. Harry had then mentioned that they should finish their mission and then prepare for one final confrontation where they would have as much help as possible and others could distract the death eaters while he faced Voldemort. Ron and Hermione reluctantly agreed. A tapping on his shoulder was the trigger to snap him out of his mini memory trance.

"Is you finished with your meal Mast…Harry Potter sir?"

"Yes Dobby thank you….Dobby how does the bond work between a house elf and their master. Technically you work for Hogwarts right, and you just help me as a friend? You're a free elf?"

Dobby winced and cowered for a moment. "House elves cannot be free elves for long. House elves get magic from their masters so if they be free they be losing their magic like Winky was losing hers. Professor McGonagall had to take Winky as her elf so Winky wouldn't be dying. House elves has to be accepted into their master's family then Master's magic can protect house elf. Dobby loves Harry Potter sir and Dobby can be seeing that Harry Potter sir accepts Dobby as family, so Dobby agrees to be Harry Potter's elf…Dobby is bad elf for being sneaky. Dobby will punish himself."

"No Dobby. Do not punish yourself. I do consider you family and I should have known about our bond. I should have asked you a long time ago. Dobby, you have been my elf for a long time haven't you?

"Yes Master Harry. Dobby has been your elf for 3 years. Dobby's magic was getting weak so when Dobby feels bond with Harry Potter, Dobby accepts it and his magic gets strong again."

"Dobby my first official order is this: no more calling me master or sir. Just Harry. Kreacher won't listen to me, but I think you will. Can you do that?"

"Yes Mast…Harry. Thank yous. Dobby be best elf Harry ever saw. Thank yous."

"Well that was interesting," said Hermione.

"Yeah, kinda kills SPEW if you ask me. Free elves die so…nice one Mione."

"Oh shut up you."

"What you heard him. No master. No magic."

"That doesn't mean they have to be degraded and…

"Oh would you two just snog each other and get it done with?

Ron and Hermione looked shocked. The real kicker was the source of the comment. Luna, who hadn't said but 10 words during her stay at Shell Cottage was still looking at the two of them as if expecting an answer.

"No. Well get it done soon. I don't think the rest of us can take the tension for much longer. Wrackspurts favorite meal is stress energy. If you two don't take care of it, this whole house is going to be infested."

As everyone at the table reacted in various ways to this little drama, Harry took the opportunity to get Bill's attention. "Bill I think we need to get the Order together for a meeting. What's the most secure location we have available?"

"Muriel's. It's a fortress, I warded it myself and it's under the fidelius. We will be safe there."

"Ok. Can you call a meeting for this evening? High Importance. I think I need to update a few people on what's been going on. I could use some help too."

HP+++++++HP+++++++HP

At the start of the Order meeting Harry was happy to see some familiar faces. Oliver Wood was there as were Alicia Spinnett, Katie Bell, and Angelina Johnson. Lee Jordan was there with the twins and Charlie. Unfortunately missing were Professor's McGonagall and Flitwick. They probably knew they were being watched at the school and couldn't risk it. Dora Lupin wasn't there either as she had just given birth this morning to Teddy Lupin, their first son. Harry smiled at Remus as he remembered earlier in the day when Remus had burst into Shell Cottage proclaiming it was a boy and hugging Harry at the same time. It was rare for Remus to show so much emotion so Harry had reveled in it. Harry easily agreed to be Teddy's Godfather and had fun razzing Remus about the report that Teddy's hair was already pink like his mother fancied.

Kingsley Shacklebolt stood and called the meeting to order. "I believe Harry and his friends have some news for us tonight but before we get to that does anybody have any other business?"

All the Weasley's raised their hands. The twins piped up first.

"We find it curious…"

"..that without our business being open…"

"…we find ourselves considerably wealthier…

"…than we were before. We were hoping…"

"…that could be explained to us."

All the red heads present seemed to be nodding along as if in agreement, then as the twins finished their little show all of them turned towards Harry. In order to head it all off he decided there was no time like the present.

"I've recently come into my inheritance. If your name is Weasley, Lupin, or Granger you will find yourselves suddenly quite wealthy. Remus wipe that scowl off your face, both Marauder's posthumously demanded that you be taken care of. If you fight this they'll prank you from the grave and you know it. As to Hermione and the Weasleys, well, you're my family, I have to take care of you."

"Harry dear we didn't take you in so you could reward us with money. We never wanted that," Molly Weasley said quite loudly.

"I know you never wanted it and I respect that, but the fact remains that you did take me in and I love you for it. Whether I like it or not this money is a part of who I am and you guys are going to benefit from it dammit. If you don't like it just accept it and keep your mouths shut." He said the last with a growing smirk so that everyone would know he meant no harm by it.

This led to a giant Weasley, Granger, Lupin, Potter hug that took far too long to break up.

Kingsley got everyone's attention once again. "Any other news before I give Harry the floor?"

"Xeno Lovegood is dead."

"So are John MacMillan and Cyrus Greengrass."

"Those three were all purebloods. Why would they be attacked?" inquired Molly.

"Xeno was killed because he failed to detain us after death eaters captured Luna," Hermione offered.

"John MacMillan was a spy for me in the Wizengamot and Cryus Greengrass was rumored to be smuggling half bloods out of the country," responded Kingsley.

The melancholy in the room was palpable.

"Well I have better news," said Harry. "The goblins are on our side."

"What how can that be true?" asked Hestia Jones. "The goblins have always remained neutral in wizard conflicts. The only time they fight is against us for their own reasons."

"Well it's true this time," Harry answered. "I met with the Goblin Nations Council."

"You've met Rockfang and Ragnok?" asked Arthur in shock.

"I have, and the rest of the council as well. Rockfang himself actually handles my finances, but that doesn't matter. What matters is they're with us, and that's just the beginning. The Malfoy's, Bellatrix, Wormtail, Greyback, Nott Sr., Avery, and 9 other no name death eaters have been killed by me in the last 5 days. Before you lose your minds…let me explain."

Harry took the next half hour or so to tell them everything with the exception of the Hallows and the horcruxes. He had to go outside and show everyone his griffin form which they were all impressed with, even Molly Weasley. Remus insisted he have a marauder's name. They agreed on 'Talon'. It was a solid name and worthy of a marauder. As the meeting headed back inside, Harry continued.

"Look, Ron, Mione and I have a mission that Dumbledore gave us. We can't tell you any more about it, but we're almost done, and when we're done we'll be ready to end this." Rockfang had sent word to Harry earlier that day that Gringott's goblins had located a cup belonging to Helga Hufflepuff in the Black family vault, and confirmed it was tainted with dark soul magic, leaving just one more horcrux besides Nagini the Dark Lord's pet snake.

"We all agree that the best course of action is to take back either the ministry or Hogwarts and make a final stand there. My vote is for Hogwarts. It's only being defended by a few death eaters and dementors. They're using the wards to keep it out of our hands mainly. I think we can get around that somehow connect with the DA, McGonagall, and the other teachers and take back the school. McGonagall can take over the wards and just like that it's ours. We would probably even have as much as a week to prepare to defend it as well. Vold…The Dark Tosser doesn't move that quickly. That will give us time to get defenders there, including goblins and maybe some house elves. Voldewanker won't even know what hit him. In fact…Dobby."

Pop. "Harry calls for Dobby."

"Dobby, can you get someone through the wards of Hogwarts?"

"Dobby can get through the wards but he can't take someone else through. Magic of school is too strong."

"Can you get a message to someone specific for us?"

"Of course, who should get Harry's message?"

"Either Neville Longbottom or Seamus Finnigan. Tell them Harry wants to take back the school and needs their help. Tell them to alert the rest of the DA but to be careful and don't tip off Snape."

"Ok Harry. Dobby will do it." Pop.

"Now we wait…..

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I'd really like to see Ginny would that be alright?"

Just then the door to the family room burst open and a red haired blur shot through like a rocket, hitting Harry full speed and knocking them both to the floor. Harry regained his equilibrium and said "Hi Gin. It's good to see you too!"


	6. Chapter 6-Hogwarts

**A/N: This is a pretty intense chapter. The darkest so far. I think it turned out good though. Let me know what you think. **

**Also check out the start of my new story "Harry Potter and the Onnisian Rebirth".**

**Thanks for reading**

**Drunken Prince**

**Standard Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter. Just the stuff I make up about him.**

Chapter 6-Hogwarts

Harry and Ginny had some time to themselves and Harry had been able to express most of his feelings to her. The sentiment was mostly the same between them. They wanted to be together now and were hopeful for a future together. She thought 'Talon' was awesome and got a little too carried away 'petting' him in that form. They had just come back inside to grab a snack when Dobby appeared in front of them.

"Harry must go to Hogs Head Inn right away. Mr. Finnigan say Harry must come right away and bring help."

"What's happening Dobby? What's wrong? And why would we go the Hogs Head if they need help at Hogwarts?"

"Mr. Finnigan not knowing what else to do. He say he be at Hogs Head Inn to meet Harry. He was being frantic. He is being scared Harry. He is being very scared."

"Ok. Dobby tell Seamus we're coming. We'll be there in 10 minutes."

Harry ran inside and yelled for everyone's attention. Many of the regular Order members had already left, but the Weasleys and those closer to Harry had stuck around.

"Ok everyone. There's an emergency at Hogwarts. I don't know what it is yet and I don't know a whole lot of details but I do know that one of the toughest guys I know is scared to death, so it must be a big deal. My plan is to solve whatever problem is happening, then retake the school right now if the opportunity presents itself."

As Hermione and Molly started to protest Harry just shook them off. "If everything goes pear shaped we'll get out, I promise. Mrs. Weasley look at me. We are at war. I'm an adult wizard. I'm going to be in dangerous situations. I care too much not to be, but I promise you I am going to live through this thing and in a couple years I'm going to marry your daughter. But right now we have to fight. Our friends are in trouble. Ok?"

"I trust you Harry. Please be careful."

"Right. Now Mione, Ron, Charlie, Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber, Alicia, Angelina, Katie, and Ollie. We're heading out. I'll go with Dobby underneath my cloak and scope out the Hogs Head. We don't know what to expect there. Wait here and I'll be back in 5 minutes. Any questions?"

"I want to go," proclaimed Ginny, while Arthur stepped forward as well.

"Ginny you can't apparate if we get in trouble, or separated. You are in hiding right now, and you're underage. Mr. Weasley, we may need to blend in, I can't have anyone who is obviously not of school age with us. I need to go. I'll be back in 5 minutes. Dobby."

Dobby and Harry apparated into the Hogs Head and Harry tip toed around to find Seamus and scope the land. He headed up the stairs and found Seamus in the first room with an older man. With a quick movement he flipped off his cloak and trained his wand at the older man.

"Who are you and what's going on here?"

"Easy there lad, the name's Aberforth, I believe you knew my brother. Seamus here was just telling me we were going to be having some company, I assume he means you."

"Seamus?"

"Yeah mate we need your help. They've got Neville, Hannah, and Daphne Greengrass. They're trying to torture information about you and the Order out of them. It's been 3 days mate. I'm scared. The last time they took me they beat me something awful. It took me weeks to heal up, and I was only there for a couple hours. When I saw that elf I told him we needed ya."

"Ok, Dobby can you go back and bring the others straight to this room?"

Dobby nodded and popped away. "Now Seamus tell me what you know."

"Alright, so the Death Eaters we have to worry about are Alecto and Amycus Carrow. They're the Dark Arts teachers…yeah just Dark Arts. They don't teach defense of nuthin. Right bastards they are. Mean as spit. Alecto she's the real piece of work. She loves to hurt people it just in't right you know. She's a little off in the head. Then there's Snape, and a bunch of Jr. Death Munchers. Blokes we have gone to school with. Crabbe n' Goyle. Zabini. Montegue and Flynt, you know, that crowd."

Dobby had brought back pretty much everybody by this point so they were all listening while Seamus updated them.

Ron piped up just then. "Right so how do we get to the school mate? It's alright hanging out with you in the bar an' all but don't we have some death wankers to beat up?"

"Oh yeah well that's why I had ya come here see. This portrait right here of this girl. That's Ariana, Ab and Dumbledore's baby sister. Anyway, we just pull this back and bada bing this tunnel will take us straight to the Room of Requirement. We've been hiding out there because well they've been abusing the girls and whatnot. Pullin' em' right outta their beds so we all, the old DA I mean, kinda ended up together there. You'll see.

The tunnel was quite a ways and it took a solid ten minutes to make the walk, but at the end, sure enough there was the back of a portrait. Seamus knocked on it 3 times then opened it up. There was a ladder next to the portrait for all of them to get down. As they made their way down and got settled the old members of the DA all gathered around them and started asking questions.

"Are you guys here to help us get Neville and Hannah back?" asked a nearly frantic Susan Bones.

"Yeah we are," replied Harry. "But look, we need to do this as a team ok. Can I count on you guys to help me?" The affirmative nods and whoops were all Harry needed to hear. "Look you guys. I think we can take back the castle, but we need to plan carefully and be smart. First things first. We need to get Snape and the Carrows, but we can't do anything that might raise an alarm because we don't want any of the Death eaters to call their boss. Don't let any death eater touch their wand to their left forearm ok. Does everybody understand?"

Everybody said they did then Hermione, ever the smart one, asked "Wait Harry don't we need to get in touch with McGonagall so she can take over the wards?"

Harry grabbed Hermione with his hands on either side of her face and kissed her forehead in grand dramatic fashion. "Thank you Mione. I don't know what we'd do without you. Yes McGonagall is key we need her if we are going to do this. Help from the other teachers couldn't hurt either. Seamus. Here, take my cloak and head to McGonagall's office and get her back here quietly, and Seamus… be careful mate." Seamus took off and Harry pulled out the Maruader's Map.

"Ok. So Snape is in the Headmaster's office. That's the worst possible scenario. We can't get to him there without him being aware of it. Any ideas?"

"Well it's after 11pm right now. We could wait until breakfast and probably catch them all unawares in the Great Hall," offered Colin Creavey.

"Colin, that's brilliant. That could work. But I don't want to wait that long to get to Neville and the girls. Maybe we can grab them tonight and get back here to get some rest, then finish the job in the morning in the Great Hall. Mione, you think it will work?"

"Maybe, but we need to send a hit squad or something to take out the Carrows and get our friends back. Harry that will have to be you and a couple others."

"The map says the Carrows, Nott and Zabini are in the dungeons in a room that is quite a ways from the Slytherin Commons. Neville, Hannah, Daphne, and some girl named Diane Vollie are in the room right next to them."

"Diane is a Ravenclaw firsty. Her dad was a Wisengamot member who recently got killed when they found out his wife was a muggle born. We didn't even know they had taken her," said Susan.

"Alright then…." The doors opened and every wand in the room was immediately trained in that direction. Out from under Harry's invisibility cloak came Seamus and a slightly disheveled Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter, what do we have here?"

"It's very nice to see you too Professor."

"Yes, well…yes it is good to see you. And you Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley." They both nodded in response.

"Professor. We're going to save Neville, then we're going to take the castle back tomorrow morning at breakfast. We need your help."

Harry laid out the plan to McGonagall and she added a few suggestions here and there. The plan developed and everyone was pretty confident it would work. McGonagall as Deputy Headmistress would take over the wards as soon as Snape was taken care of. The details were all worked out pretty easily really.

"Right then. Charlie. Ron. Seamus, and Katie. You're with me. Mione, can you take care of things here? Make sure the room provides you with healing facilities and send Dobby to fetch Madam Pomfrey. Professor would you please do us the honor of providing disillusionment charms for Ron, Seamus, and Katie? Charlie disillusion yourself and all of you come with me." With that he pulled on his cloak and headed towards the door.

HP++++++++++HP+++++++++++HP

In the dungeons, Harry led his group up to the room where the Carrows were.

He whispered to the others. "I'll open the door, then Charlie you and I will sneak in. You three cover us, I'll open the door as wide as I can."

Harry grabbed the handle and opened the door as wide as it would go. Time slowed down again. He rushed through the doors and started throwing stunners. He wanted to be as quick and as silent as possible. He definitely didn't want Voldie alerted to what was going on. There were just the four of them in the room. Before Charlie even got through the door, Harry had all four death eaters unconscious.

Seamus was standing there with his mouth hanging open. "Harry how did you do that? That was bloody brilliant."

"That's what he does mate," was Ron's easy reply. Charlie bound all 4 death eaters and Harry, Ron and Neville headed to the next room while Katie stood lookout.

What they saw wasn't pleasant. All four prisoners were naked, bloodied and bruised. They were tied up with chains on each wrist and each ankle. The chains were pulled tight so that each prisoner was pulled into an 'X'. Neville obviously had a dislocated shoulder and probably some broken ribs. Hannah was a mess and had blood between her legs. Harry didn't even want to think what that meant. Daphne was barely holding on, she had bad cuts on her face and head, and her eyes were rolled back in her head. Harry wasn't sure the little firsty was still alive. He'd just get them to Pomfrey and hope for the best.

"Dobby!" Pop. "Dobby you can apparate people within the school right?"

"Yes Harry. Dobby can."

"Good, then take these four straight to the Room of Requirement and to Madame Pomfrey." He, Ron and Seamus released all four of them and Dobby took them to the healer two at a time.

Harry walked back into the other room and had to try very hard not to kill the death eaters in front of him. He was so furious he could hardly concentrate.

"What are we gonna do with these bastards Harry?" the normally reserved dragon handler asked him with pure venom in his voice.

Harry stood there in thought and waited for something clear to make itself known.

"I have an idea. Kreacher." Pop.

"Master. What is it you wish for Kreacher to do?"

"Kreacher, I want you to take these four prisoners to Rockfang the goblin. Tell him they are a gift from me, and I don't care what is done with them."

"Yes master Harry." Harry piled the bound death eaters together and Kreacher took them all at once.

"Remind me never to piss you off mate," Seamus mumbled out.

HP++++++++++HP++++++++++++HP

The room of requirement looked completely different when Harry and the others made it back. The entire right side of the room looked exactly like Madam Pomfrey's hospital wing. Four beds had occupants. Madam Pomfrey was busily moving back and forth between three of them, pouring potions down throats and muttering healing spells.

Professor McGonagall approached Harry and spoke quietly to him. "The Vollie girl passed away minutes before you arrived. There was nothing you could do. She had internal bleeding and most of her organs had failed." At the broken look on his face she changed tactics. "Harry Potter you look at me my boy. There is nothing you could have done. That child would have died no matter when you arrived tonight. Her injuries were far too extensive. The things those vile creatures did to her are unconscionable. They are to blame. Do you understand me? There are three others who owe you their lives, and tomorrow morning I am certain that the rest of this school will be able to say the same. I have made contact with my fellow teachers. They are willing to help us. Tomorrow morning Hogwarts will once again be free of death eaters and we will keep it that way this time. Now if you would, I believe Madam Pomfrey may be convinced to let you see your friend Mr. Longbottom, then I advise we all get some rest." She turned and headed towards the make shift dorm the room had provided.

"Professor…thank you. I won't let you down."

"I don't expect you will Mr. Potter. I don't expect you will."

Harry headed over to the bed where Neville was just starting to stir.

"Hey Nev. How you doing?"

With a raspy voice barely above a whisper Neville replied "Harry. I knew you'd come. I told Seamus before, we had to just hold on until you got here, then we'd fight and we would win. We just had to hold on long enough."

Harry had to turn his head so his friend wouldn't see his tears. Neville's faith in him wasn't something he expected, or really deserved, he didn't think. He steeled himself and replied "You did good Nev. You did good. Tomorrow your hard work is going to pay off, and those bloody bastards that did this to you are the ones who will pay up."

"Harry, I think they killed Diane. She was in bad way. I tried to fight…I tried…but they kept cursing me and breaking my bones. I couldn't stop them…"

Harry interupted him "I know mate. You did everything you could. I promise you we're gonna make them pay. I promise. Get some rest ok. You need to heal up."

"Ok. Thanks Harry."

Just as he was turning to head towards a bed he was pulled into a deep embrace by the matron healer of Hogwarts. She didn't say anything. She didn't need to. She just held him tightly.

HP++++++++++HP++++++++++++HP

The next morning dawned and Harry hadn't slept a wink. Most of the others got some sleep, but Harry couldn't slow his mind long enough to even doze off. He kept seeing his friends broken bodies and the horrible way they were tortured and left. This war had to end soon. He didn't think he could take seeing too many more people suffer at the hands of these monsters.

The twins made their way over to where Harry was seated.

"You ready there Harry…"

"…we wouldn't want all these…"

"…fine young warriors headed off to battle…"

"…without their fearless leader."

"Yeah guys I'm ready. Get everyone up and ready to go yeah."

"Sure thing…"

"…Harry old chap."

Twenty minutes later saw the crew headed towards the Great Hall. The plan was for the teachers and regular students to attend as if it was a regular meal. Their presence would probably be noticed but not overly criticized. They had been periodically making it down to meals in the Great Hall for a month or so. Harry, and his crew would sneak in under disillusionment and take out key targets while the rest of the DA and teachers provided cover. The Slytherins and death eaters didn't know it but they were surrounded before the fight even began.

As the others moved into position Harry moved to flank Snape and subvert any escape he could make to the side entrance. The battle started with a stunner and an incarcerous spell from Ron. Most of it ended nearly just as quick. All the death eaters and all the Slytherins who stood to fight were stunned and bound in less than 5 minutes. Snape had moved to slip out the side door just as Harry expected. He removed his cloak and stepped in front of Dumbledore's killer.

"I don't think so Snape."

"Potter," the Potions Master sneered. "I should have known you'd show up here at some point. You never could keep your nose out of things that don't concern you."

"Oh this concerns me. My friends being tortured and innocent kids being killed most definitely concerns me. Your master is hiding like the coward he is so I figured we could start a little raucous. Or least finish one."

The first curse came from Snape's wand. It was a stunner. Time slowed down and Harry threw a shield up, and then sent it to cover all his friends. He could feel his Altor Regnum magic in a much clearer way now. It was really a simple thing to mentally extend the shield he used and place it around his companions. The shield blocked Snape's curse easily, but Harry could see even in slow motion like he was that Snape was faster and more skilled than any opponent he'd faced thus far. Snape through four or five more curses in quick succession. A combination of stunners and cutting curses. Harry side stepped each one and moved to take the offensive. He threw a stunner, a reducto and cutting curse in a chain and for the first time since discovering his Altor Regnum magic his curse was blocked. The stunner was absorbed by Snape's shield, as was the reducto, but the reducto weakened Snape and the cutter nicked his wand arm. He threw back a reducto of his own which Harry easily side stepped. Harry threw a cutter and bone breaker, quickly followed by a disarming spell. The cutter missed just barely but the bone breaker hit Snape in the leg and dropped him. With the Potions master distracted by his pain, the disarming spell did it's job and Harry caught his opponents wand with his left hand. Harry moved in to make the kill. The point blank reducto curse was on his lips when Snape cried out.

"Potter stop. I'm not your enemy. I'm not against you."

"Oh really, that's what Dumbledore thought too and look where it got him."

"Potter I'm not your enemy, I assure you I am on your side, give me a chance to prove it."

"You have 60 seconds."


	7. Chapter 7-Evil In Its Purest Form

**A/N: This is a shorter chapter, but an important one. Also this is the darkest chapter I have ever written. I was even a little disturbed by what Voldemort is willing to do. I'm sorry if you feel like I've become a twisted and evil man after you're done reading this. Forgive me, really. It's You-Know-Who not me. Blame him. **

**Also thanks to Rebecca Roy, Thunder18, TimKaylor885, and Theta-McBride for reading and reviewing on a consistent basis. I appreciate it.**

**Standard Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter. Just the stuff I make up about him.**

Chapter 7-Evil In Its Purest Form

Delores Umbridge had had better days. It had been months since Potter had embarrassed her in front of the entire ministry. The only thing that kept her from being killed by the Dark Lord was her work removing the mudblood filth from proper society. She still felt his wrath as Lucius Malfoy had been sent to punish her the next day. She vowed as she recovered from the effects of the cruciatus curse that Potter would pay. She had now been searching for him for several months and had no luck. Her frustration with Potter was a constant these days and would continue to be so until he and his mudblood and traitor friends were brought to justice. Her justice.

The day started off on the wrong foot. She decided to stop by Gringott's before heading in to the office at the ministry. She detested visiting the wizarding bank because the place was run by filthy goblins. She had never trusted the dirty little creatures. Honestly why wizards trusted their money to inferior beings she would never know, but the best of wizarding pureblood society kept their finances through Gringott's so she would too. She was, after all, part of the wizarding elite. She was a pureblood and a senior official with the Ministry of Magic. Unfortunately, many of her investments weren't going well, or so her latest statement said, so she had decided to stop by and find out what the goblin scum were doing with her money. She marched up to the goblin teller and demanded an accounting of her finances, then threatened to have the teller arrested if reparations weren't made for her losses immediately. _'Somebody really should come in and clean up the bank,'_ she thought._ 'All that gold being handled by those goblin's dirty little hands.'_ She determined it was time to pass a bill limiting the goblins to driving the carts and janitorial work. To her immense surprise the teller refused and informed her that not only would she not be receiving reparations, but she in fact owed a substantial amount of gold on her home or she would soon be facing seizure. It seemed the one thing she thought she had received free and clear from her drunken waste of a father, was in fact, not the case, according to the grubby little monsters. She then demanded to see whoever was the senior most wizard available as goblins obviously weren't intelligent enough to understand her specific needs. The goblin then had her removed from the bank by armed guards. The nerve. Doesn't he know who she is.

A short while later as she arrived at the ministry she was hassled by one of the security guards on her way in for not having her proper identification, which, as fate would have it, was left at Gringott's due to her inappropriate removal by goblin guards. She explained it to the young ministry guard but he refused. She ended up having to grab Runcorn and have him vouch for her. "By the way dear what was your name?" she asked the guard as she made her way past the checkpoint.

"Jenkins 'mam. Wallace Jenkins."

"Hmmmnn. Jenkins sounds like a very muggle name. Who was your father Jenkins?" The guard paled.

"Bertram Jenkins, 'mam. Me da' was an auror under Minister Bagnold."

"I'll be checking the validity of that Mr. Jenkins. You should here from my office before the day is out."

Seeing how she was now 10 minutes late. She no longer had time to head up to her office, and chose instead to head down to the courtrooms to start her day interviewing mudbloods.

As she walked into the courtroom she took a look at the docket for the day. The list contained four names she suspected of being only part human and three who she was certain were mudbloods.

"Now then, Perkins, I need you to run up to Magical Law Enforcement and request that the dementors be available in the courtrooms today. He hehm." She giggled to herself. Maybe today wasn't going to be such a bad day after all.

HP+++++++++HP+++++++++HP

The creature formerly known as Tom Marvolo Riddle looked at his handiwork. He was pleased. This would be his greatest achievement yet. No wizard had ever dared to do what he was about to do._ 'This is why I can never be defeated'_ he thought. He alone among all wizard kind had the daring, and the power to accomplish such a feat.

He took a moment to revel in his own magnificence. His only true rival, the great Albus Dumbledore, was dead by his command. James and Lily Potter were dead by his hand. Frank and Alice Longbottom were vegetables in St. Mungos, the damage done on his orders. Gideon and Fabian Prewett were gone and forgotten. Alastor Moody was no more. Sirius Black, and Amelia Bones. All the fools that had dared to openly defy him were dead and gone. All except one. The Potter boy remained his only failure. The only stain on the otherwise glorious tapestry that depicted his journey towards immortality. He had always thought the boy an anomaly. A joke of fate that survived by the skill and power of others. A child whose luck would surely run out soon. But the brat had proved industrious at the very least. He was resourceful and had an uncanny ability to escape danger. He had to admit that recent events had disturbed him. The defeat of his favorites at Malfoy Manor surprised him. The boy, or at the very least, the little team of Potter, the mudblood girl, and the Weasley boy together, were a formidable foe. Today though, was the fruition of his greatest work. He had studied the ancient texts since he was still a boy and he was sure tonight would be a success. After tonight he need not worry about the failures of the past. They would be remedied easily enough when the ritual was complete and all that power was his.

He was standing under the full moon at the center of a circle maybe a 100 meters in diameter. Surrounding the circle were 77 muggles of various shapes and sizes. Each had their throats slit and the blood ran towards him even now. It covered the ground and filled the grooves of the pentagram cut into the earth. At the points of the Pentagram suspended just above the ground were five dying creatures, their life blood being spilled into basins at their feet. A werewolf, an acromantula, a hippogriff, a manticore, and a runespoor, each one chosen, and each one destined to die for his glory. The Dark Lord began to chant in parseltongue. The air soon swam with magic. The lines of the pentagram began to glow an eerie blue, while the circle glowed a fiery red. The basins of blood at each point of the pentagram lifted off the ground and floated towards the center of the circle. Voldemort paused then hissed out a single word. The bowl containing the runsespoor blood poured over the Dark Lord. He hissed again and the blood of the manticore was poured over him. This continued with each of the final three creatures until both the Dark Lord and the ground around him were covered in blood. He began chanting again and his body started to glow a faint greenish color, steadily getting brighter as he continued. The air around him began to swirl and move. Lightning and thunder could be seen and heard overhead. Voldemort could feel the power beginning to wash over him. He called for the essence of the creatures to fill him. His chanting grew ever louder and the glow burned brighter and brighter until at last there was an explosion at the center of the circle. Something shot straight up out of the circle just as fire enveloped the bodies of the five creatures and spread to consume the dead muggles as well.

A short distance away, a shadowy figure could be seen flying away from the scene. At the edge of the horizon the figure turned back and watched the flames with three sets of red, glowing eyes.


	8. Chapter 8-The Room of Requirement

**A/N: This took a little longer, although this is probably about how long it will take between posts. Something like a week. Hope you like it. Leave a review and let me know what you think.**

**Standard Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter. Just the stuff I make up about him.**

Chapter 8-The Room of Requirement

"You have 60 seconds." Harry said.

Snape looked him straight in the eyes. "I swear on my magic and my life that everything I am about to reveal is the truth to my knowledge. So mote it be."

As the bluish magic washed over Snape, Harry was surprised to see that the potions master was able to make a binding magical oath without his wand. Best not to underestimate him then.

Snape continued, all the while keeping his eyes on Harry. "Albus arranged his own death. He was dying from the curse he contracted from Slytherin's ring. He arranged it with me because he didn't trust anyone else. He didn't want Draco to have blood on his hands. I took the Dark Mark when I was seventeen years old. I have regretted it every day since. I came to Dumbledore 18 years ago when I found out that it was your family he was after. I may have hated your father, but I dearly loved your mother. She was my first and oldest friend. I couldn't allow her to pay for something I had done. That prophecy was never meant for his ears. The Dark Lord would never have targeted her if it weren't for my actions. I resolved to atone for that sin. I asked Dumbledore for help in protecting your family. I never considered that the rat would be chosen as their secret keeper. When the Dark Lord killed your mother I swore that should he return I would have my revenge. Albus convinced me the best way to do that was by protecting you. I may not like you Potter, and I know you don't like me, but I have protected you for nearly seven years, and I continue to do so even now. If the only way to that is to leave the Dark Lord's service for good, then so be it."

"Snape, you're right, I don't like you, and I doubt I ever will, there is too much history between us to change that, but I believe you. I need you to do something for me. Is it possible to keep the Dark Lord from knowing the castle has been taken back for a while? A week at least?"

"If I give him a favorable report tomorrow morning then you will likely get your one week. He will soon notice though that the Carrows are not reporting. You will have ten days at most."

"That should be enough. I have more to ask you but our audience has already heard too much. Professor McGonagall can you please get word to the Order that our mission was a success and the castle has been retaken?"

"Of course Mister Potter, give me a moment."

"I think we need to take our conversation to the Headmaster's Office. Professor McGonagall when you are done I would greatly appreciate if you and Professor Flitwick could join us."

"Of course, we'll meet you in a few moments."

"Dobby and Kreacher!" Pop, pop. "I need the two of you to take all the death eaters and dark wizards that have been caught, to Rockfang. Again, they are a gift from me and are his to do with as he pleases."

"Yes Harry. We be doing this right away," said Dobby. Kreacher just bowed and nodded.

"Seamus, keep everyone in the Great Hall until the Order members get here. I'm going to assume classes are canceled for the day. The other professors can help you maintain some order." He turned and looked at all the students looking on at their tables and around the hall. He cast the sonorous charm and spoke to them all. "I know this has been frightening. I know this year hasn't gone as you had hoped. I know that you are scared and worried about what is going to happen. I promise you that you are safe. The members of the Order of the Phoenix will be here soon and you'll get instructions either from them or from me. The creature who calls himself the Dark Lord has a death warrant on his head, and it's going to be carried out by me. I'm not one for great speeches and I certainly don't need to be followed, but the time has come to choose a side. Those of you who are old enough can make a choice to fight with us or be detained. You younger years will be protected. This war is going to end soon and it won't be pleasant. I'll have more to say later. For now, stay here and don't cause trouble. Um, thanks."

Harry, Snape, Ron and Hermione were already in the Headmaster's office when Mcgonnagal and Flitwick showed up.

"Mr. Potter, Order members are on their way to the castle as we speak."

"Great, Professor Snape here has already changed the wards of the school to repel any death eaters and accept our allies again."

"How is that possible when you have the Dark Mark yourself?" ask Flitwick.

"I do not know the answer to that Filius. I suspect that Hogwarts herself can recognize where my loyalties lie and has made the necessary adjustments."

"Are you telling me that Hogwarts in sentient?" blurted out Hermione.

It was McGonagall that answered. "To a certain extent, yes. I do not know how but the castle has protected students at my request more than once this year."

"The same is true for myself," added Snape.

"How is that possible?" asked Ron.

Snape responded. "There are many things that we don't know or understand about the magic the founders used to create this castle. The Hogwarts grounds are also built on the most powerful magical vortex in the world. Not to mention the thousands upon thousands of magical people that have spent significant portions of their lives within her walls. The ambient magic in and around the castle are unique in all the world. It stands to reason that this magic may at some point have developed a mind of its own, so to speak. It is one of the many reasons the Dark Lord covets this place."

"As interesting as this is," said Harry. "We need to take care of some things. First, Snape, even though you have proven your loyalties I believe all of us would feel safer if, and I think Dumbledore would have agreed, Professor McGonagall should run this school. I would like you to transfer the wards to her so that I can sleep without worry tonight. No offense, but I have a hard time trusting you even with the proof you've given us. We'll probably have people watching you most of the time, as it is we need to set up different quarters for you, Professor McGonagall you can handle that?"

She nodded.

"I agree," replied the potions master. "Albus would have wanted Minerva to take his place. As long as I am available to report to the Dark Lord I have no issue with your stipulations."

Harry nodded, still having a hard time with this new version of Snape who was fairly contrite and bordering on agreeable.

"What's your angle Snape? This noble version of you seems like bollocks to me. Why are you fighting on our side really?"

"Not that it's really any of your business Potter, but I told you the truth when I said I loved your mother. I'd rather not talk about it, but suffice it to say she was the primary reason I came back to Albus. I also truly do regret taking the Dark Mark. I joined up because most of my Slytherin peers were already serving the Dark Lord, and I also felt that there would be some protection through the death eaters from your father and his friends who tortured me all throughout my Hogwarts years."

"My father may have been a bit of a sod back then, but he changed. You just never saw it. I read his journal. He felt awful about the way they treated you. He was going to apologize to you the night he and Remus discovered your Dark Mark. They knew what that meant Snape. Regulus told Sirius everything. You had to kill someone in cold blood. You had to perform for the others as well. Regulus admitted to raping a muggle girl while the others watched. Is that what you did Snape? RAPED A DEFENSELESS GIRL AFTER YOU MADE HER WATCH YOU KILL HER FAMILY!"

"You are such a hypocrite Potter," Snape sneered as he stood up. "You forgive your father and Sirius and claim they changed, but you refuse to give me the same benefit. I know who I am. I have accepted my sins, and I am the one who has to live with them. I will never forgive myself, but I have spent the last eighteen years attempting to make recompense. My only redemption will be to see the Dark Lord cursed and dying. That damn prophecy denies me vengeance for myself, so I must support you and your arrogance to see him pay. I do not have to explain myself to you, but I do for your mother's sake. We can agree to dislike one another, that is fine, even preferable, but be assured that I am as determined as you to see that monster dead. I have seen him kill and destroy first hand. I have watched as he perverted magic and all that we stand for. I have had a first row seat as he has destroyed a society that has thrived for thousands of years. I know you hate me, but you could NEVER HATE ME MORE THAN I HATE MYSELF! I HAD TO KILL MY OWN MENTOR. THE ONLY MAN I EVER CONSIDERED A FATHER ASKED ME TO KILL HIM OFF! MY FIRST AND BEST FRIEND DIED BECAUSE I GAVE HER AWAY!" He paused and tried to calm himself, the air between he and Harry was crackling with magic. "I have had to stand in the presence of the most vile man to ever walk this earth and pretend to do his bidding. My pain and suffering are my own. Just as your pain is your own. My angle is to see the Dark Lord dead. Just like you. As much as we dislike each other, we are working towards the same goal. I'll do as you ask, and I'll support the Order. I'll even agree to my being watched, but do not question my motives, and do not keep me from fulfilling my mentor's final request."

Harry deflated a little. "And what was that final request?"

"To see that you succeed."

Understanding dawned on Harry as he processed it all. "That was your patronus in the woods. You hid the sword for us to find. You've known where we were most of this year haven't you?"

Snape nodded. "Someone with some cunning had to watch out for you bumbling Gryffindors."

"I am willing to call a truce so that we can see this done. For Dumbledore and for my mother."

"I'll agree. For Dumbledore and for Lily."

"I intend to kill him as soon as possible. Do you have any information on the project that Dumbledore left for us?"

"No. He didn't tell me anything."

"Then let's get the wards taken care of so that we can get to work."

HP+++++++++HP+++++++++++HP

The wards had been transferred and enhanced. Bill, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Snape had worked on that together and they all agreed the wards would hold quite an onslaught. Molly Weasley had to be restrained when she first saw Snape. She trusted him less than the others even with Harry's assurances.

A system had been set up to monitor owls so that no correspondence could go to any death eaters. This system had actually already caught two more spies within the students. A Ravenclaw 5th year and a Slytherin 4th year. With any luck Voldemort had no idea that they held the castle. Snape had reported to Voldemort as scheduled and apparently nothing seemed amiss to the Dark Lord.

Plans were being made to evacuate the school for the younger years at a moment's notice and everything seemed to be going well for the order.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in a secluded, unused classroom on the 3rd floor talking about how they were going to find the last horcrux. Harry was trying to convince the other two to see his way of thinking.

"I'm telling you I think the last one is hidden here in the castle. I think he planted it when he came to ask Dumbledore for the Defense Against the Dark Arts job. I think he placed the horcrux and cursed the position all in the same night."

"That doesn't make any sense Harry. How would he sneak around the castle without someone knowing?" chided Hermione.

"Mione, we've been sneaking around this castle for six years without being discovered. The twins did too. You don't think Voldie could figure it out? Ok just humor me for a minute. Think about it. If he could have hidden it here where would he put it?"

"What about the chamber?" asked Ron.

"That is worth checking out. He was the only parselmouth around. What do you think Hermione?"

"I think that's probably worth checking as well, but I can't help thinking that's too easy. It would be kind of obvious for him to put it there. What did he say to you that one time Harry about Hogwarts?"

"He said he alone had penetrated all the secret mysteries of Hogwarts or something like that."

"So we're looking for something that's hidden most of the time, and it would be considered a mystery."

"The Room of Requirement!" said all three at the same time.

HP+++++++++++HP+++++++++++HP

The diadem was found in the Room of Requirement and promptly destroyed. It had only been two days since they took the castle and they were starting to feel like maybe they could win this war. For Harry Potter the problem with feeling good meant that something horrible would inevitably happen soon, and it did.


	9. Chapter 9-Godric's Hollow

**Here is the next chapter. Voldie being the baddie he is. Hope you like it. Review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.**

**Drunken Prince**

**Standard Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter. Just the stuff I make up about him.**

Chapter 9-Godric's Hollow

The Welsh village of Godric's Hollow was quiet most of the time. Around two thousand people called the village home. About seven hundred of those people were magical. The other thirteen hundred people had little to no idea that their neighbors and in some cases, friends, practiced magic on a regular basis. The thing was, magic or not, the peaceful and quiet nature of the village is why most folk loved the place. You could come home to Godric's Hollow and let the world go on without you. Let London, and Cardiff have their big buildings and bright lights. The people of Godric's Hollow enjoyed life the way it was meant to be enjoyed, in the pub, with friends and family sharing a pint or two and gossiping about their neighbors and co-workers. The Broken Door Inn was just such a pub, and Bran Floyd was one of these villagers. He was a strong, quiet man, not too tall, but not short, not too fat but certainly not thin. He could look a man in the eyes and be proud of who he was. He had a wife and three little ones. Gwen was probably at home waiting for him right now. He figured he better finish up his last few swigs and get on home. No sense in making a pretty wife wait when he could get off his bum and get moving. Just as he set the mug down and stood to head out the door he heard a pop.

"Brennan, how the hell? What the hell? Where did you…? Brenn, why is there blood all over your face and where did you come from? And how did you do whatever it is you just did?"

"Never mind what I just did," replied the terrified newcomer. "The blood isn't mine. I escaped. I was at the pub in Abercarn when the whole world shook and death eaters started killing everybody. They're burning Wales to the ground."

"Brennan you're talking crazy. What are death eaters? What is happening?"

"Death Eaters are evil wizards. They're trying to destroy everything and everyone. Newbridge, Risca, Oakdale, and Blackwood are all just ashes. They killed everybody and burned the villages to the ground. There's nothing left. They have a monster with them. Some hideous black thing with three heads and red eyes…."

"Brennan, there's no such thing as…."

Bran didn't finish his sentence because he watched as a pale green bolt of something hit his friend and he fell to ground, dead. Red bolts and purple bolts also filled the room. The windows were broken out and people started to fall. Bran found shelter behind the body of his friend. He decided to sneak around the bar and see if he could make it to the back door through the kitchen. He crawled around the bar and made it to the cabinets. Rhys, the bartender, was yelling at whoever was destroying his pub. Just as Bran made it to the kitchen door he heard a gurgle and turned to see the body of Rhys fall to floor, his head rolled off in the other direction. Bran was terrified, but he had a choice to make. He could hear the murderers moving this way. He figured his only chance was to play dead. Even though it repulsed him, he smeared Rhys' blood all over himself and laid down next to the fallen bartender.

"Must you play with your victims Mulciber. Just use the killing curse and be done with it."

"You shut your face Rookwood. Don't ruin my fun just because you're an impatient ass. Besides, decapitating them is so much more artistic don't you think. The killing curse just ends it so dully. I like to see the blood. I like to see the spray and watch their life spill out of them. The Dark Lord promised me blood when I took his mark. I intend to have it."

"Well you have. There is no one left here to toy with so we can burn the place and be done with it. Elaina is cooking roast duck tonight and I intend to be home to enjoy it."

Bran lay there as still as he could and waited. He heard one of them come around the end of the bar to check his work. Someone kicked his foot. He remained silent.

"Alright let's go. They're all dead. You can burn it."

"Oh thank you so much for your permission Mulciber. Incendio. Incendio."

Bran waited for a minute more but he could hear and feel the fire growing. He took a chance and crawled through the kitchen door. The kitchen was still in decent shape but he could see the smoke starting to fill the place up. He headed back to the rear door and snuck out into the alleyway behind the pub. What he saw was not pleasant. Nearly every building he could see was either already destroyed or currently burning. He decided to head towards his home. Hopefully he could keep to the shadows and make it to his family.

HP+++++++++HP+++++++++HP

The Order had moved into the castle and began using it as their main base of operations. Actually over the last three days since Harry and the kids took back the school, they were able to sneak in some refugees as well. Hogwarts became a hostel overnight as many of the hidden, fugitive muggleborn and halfblood witches and wizards made connections with their friends and family in the Order of the Phoenix. Professor McGonagall had opened up a new wing of the castle on the sixth and seventh floors for refugees to find shelter and a comfortable bed. The main group of the Order was currently meeting and discussing their next steps. Harry and Kingsley had sort of taken on a co-leader sort of a mentality. People kind of automatically followed Kingsley because of his experience with the Aurors and his ability to keep cool under pressure. He was also technically the senior member of the former ministry alive on the light side. Harry had been naturally taking a more active and determined roll in leadership. The truth of the matter was, Harry, Hermione, and Ron had faced more death eaters and lived to tell it than any other wizards or witches currently alive. Their experience specifically with Voldemort, Harry's natural leadership abilities, and his raw power had most of the order looking to him for guidance. Truth be told, even Kingsley would defer to Harry if it came down to it. The meeting was a frustrating one. Everyone agreed that they needed to make a final stand at the castle and soon, but no one felt that they were actually ready to pull it off yet.

"Severus there is nothing more you can tell us?" McGonagall asked the Potions Master.

"I know that he called his inner circle to him tonight excluding myself of course. I assume I will receive a report of their activities tomorrow as has been the case for most of this year. The Dark Lord has been wary to leave the castle unguarded. He expects me to be here to protect his interests at all times. The only times I have been away have been late night excursions to complete my last promise to Albus, of which the Dark Lord is unaware."

Just then an owl flew in the window of the classroom they were meeting in and landed on the desk in front of Arthur Weasley. The Weasley patriarch took the letter and thanked the owl who flew away immediately.

_Father,_

_I know I am the last person you want to hear from at this point. The last couple of years have done nothing for your trust in me and I understand that. I will explain everything in due time. Now though I have an important message for you and the Order. Death Eaters are marching on the Welsh countryside. They have already destroyed several towns and are heading to Godric's Hollow. They have some sort of monster with them that is destroying buildings and tearing people apart. The statute of Secrecy may already be destroyed as there are already reports of this on the Muggle television, and it seems the muggle military has been sent out. I heard rumors today at the ministry having to do with Potter and his 'rotting mudblood mother' (their words not mine). I believe You-Know-Who intends to desecrate the graves of Harry's parents. Do with this information what you will. _

_Your son (if you'll still have me),_

_Percy_

"Harry you need to read this letter."

Harry took the letter and read it. As he read the aura of his power grew and grew until he could have lit the room himself with only his glow. Hermione ran over to him and snatched the letter out of his hands as Ron placed a hand on Harry's shoulder to calm him. Hermione read the letter out loud for the rest of the order to hear. All of them were shocked and appalled, except Molly Weasley who wept silently as she longed for the return of her son to them.

"We have to go. I can't let him do that to my parents. My entire family is buried in that cemetery. He could destroy my family legacy."

"That is a lie you must not believe Mr. Potter," replied an unusually passionate Minerva McGonagall. "The Potter family legacy resides in you and your actions. Your parents were wonderful people. I miss them on a daily basis, but they would tell you the same as I. Your legacy is not in some cemetery and your parents, while I'm sure they are disgusted by this monster's actions, will not grieve over their old bodies. They live through you now. They made a difference in this world because they brought **_you_** into it, and that is their legacy. Never forget that Mr. Potter."

"While I appreciate your sentiments Professor, I still can't allow this to happen. I'm going. I'll stay concealed if I have to. But I will do everything I can to save my parents graves. It's all I have left of them."

"Harry don't go alone!" Hermione pleaded. "If you get hurt, the rest of us will lose heart, and I'll never forgive myself. You have to take someone with you."

"I can stay concealed better on my own. If I have to fight I'll change into 'Talon'. I'll send my patronus as soon as it's safe. I'll be back. I promise."

He ran from the room and headed straight for the entrance hall and to the gates. Once he reached the gates he put on his invisibility cloak and apparated to Godric's Hollow.

HP+++++++++HP+++++++++HP

Harry appeared next to the now destroyed Potter Cottage and ran towards the cemetery. The town was already completely destroyed and the muggle military was moving in. He hoped he wasn't too late.

The scene he came upon when he reached the cemetery was something he would never forget. In fact, it would haunt his dreams for as long as he lived. There was a giant black creature with huge folded wings stalking towards the cemetery. It had a long body, maybe six meters long and the tail was obviously snakelike. It had black scales like a snake but its legs were furry, black, and powerful like a lion or a panther. Muscles seemed to ripple with each step it took. There was a trail of bodies and parts of bodies for probably thirty meters behind the creature. Harry had to move forward carefully to get a good look at the front. There was a muggle man standing there caught up and frozen in fear.

"Please," he was pleading. "I'm just trying to get home to check on my family."

A high pitched and ugly voice answered him. "Your worthless muggle wife and your filthy muggle children are more than likely dead. I and my servants have killed nearly everyone in the village."

Harry would recognize that voice anywhere. Voldemort. He scooted around for a better look. The creature had three heads. The head on the left was unmistakably a werewolf, black with red eyes and vicious snarling teeth. The head on the right was more elegant, still black, with a curved beak and piercing red eyes. Some sort of an eagle or a hawk. The head in the center was the most grotesque thing Harry had ever seen. It had black fur right up to the back of the head. In fact, Harry would probably describe it as a black mane, like a lion. The face though, was a cross between a serpent and a man. Red, beady eyes watching the muggle man in front of him. Harry hated that face. He hated the look of it. The sound of it, and the way it made him feel. He never experienced anger and rage like he did when he saw this face. It took everything in him not to throw off the cloak and transform right there. Just as the wolf head was about to strike…the sound of a muggle helicopter broke the moment. Evil Volde-creature turned and saw the British Apache helicopter as it fired on him. The powerful 30mm ammo fired from point blank range ripped through Voldemort's front leg shoulder haunch and the base of his right wing. Harry retreated a bit to make sure he wasn't caught in the crossfire. All three heads wailed in agony and rage. With a loud pop, the creature disappeared and left the scene. Muggle military men moved in immediately and began assessing the situation. He heard the muggle officer ask the terrified muggle man if he was alright. He just mumbled something about his family.

"What's your name sir? Your name sir, what's your name?"

"Oh, um, Bran. Bran Floyd. I need to check on my family. I need to see if they're alright…."

Harry turned away and placed a notice-me-not charm over himself and remained under his cloak. He couldn't afford to get wrapped up in this now that the muggles were in charge. They might mistake him for one of the bad guys. He found a quiet corner in an alley and sent his patronus to Hermione and the Order, before turning back and heading for the cemetery. As he got back to the cemetery he sneaked in the open gate and headed over to his parents graves. The reached down inside himself to find the Altor Regnum power. He carefully extended his shield around the entire graveyard. He put as much energy into it as he could without passing out and then with all his control focused on the task he clipped the tendril of power that connected the shield to him. Satisfied, he sat down to talk to and spend some time with his parents.

Outside the cemetery, no one noticed the graveyard just disappear. In fact no one ever gave that graveyard another thought ever again.


	10. Chapter 10-Number 10

**A/N: I have no idea if people in the UK actually address the Prime Minister as 'sir'. If I made a mistake, I apologize. This chapter sets up the last half of the story. I'm thinking 10 or 11 more chapters for this story and there will definitely be a sequel. I have plans to create a crossover for a sequel, building on the foundation we are laying in this story. I hope you like it. I love your input so leave some reviews. Thanks alot.**

**Drunken Prince**

**Standard Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter. Just the stuff I make up about him.**

Chapter 10-Number 10

Harry sat in an arm chair in the office of the Headmistress at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was now sitting through the third straight scolding from an important female in his life. Hermione had said her piece as soon as Harry had returned from Godric's Hollow. Harry endured it knowing that Hermione cared for him and considered him family. She needed to nag in order to feel like she had gained back some control over the situation. Nobody really understood the way Hermione thought like Harry did so he let her get the situation off her chest. Sure enough once she had said what she had to say she realized that Harry was in fact fine, and just gave him a hug. Harry had expected this all along and just hugged her back and thanked her for being a great sister and friend. Not five minutes later Mrs. Weasley had hunted him down and proceeded to scold him with loud and very condescending words. Harry was agitated with her and had a hard time not showing it. Hermione had been through the fire with him and knew what he was capable of. Mrs. Weasley, on the other hand, treated him like a child and expected him to feel bad that he had placed himself in danger, or worse, scared her. He had kept himself from erupting at that point. He also knew that Mrs. Weasley loved him and considered him family. He knew she worried about him and treated him the same way she would any of her children. She meant well and that thought kept him from losing his cool. He politely explained to her that he was a grown wizard and a powerful one at that. Very few, if any wizards had ever faced the kind of situations he had and lived. She conceded this point and gave him a hug as well. All the while explaining that she only wants the best for him and worries about is safety. He acknowledged that fact and returned her hug, thanking her for caring. Now he sat in front of Minerva McGonagall and had endured several minutes of her scolding before the lid finally came off.

"….and furthermore, did you even think what this would do…

"Professor!...PRO-FESS-OR!"

"Yes what is it Mr. Potter?"

"Could you please quit addressing me like you would one of your first year students? I am seventeen years old. I have fought and lived through tangles with death eaters as well as their master. I'm pretty sure now that I know of my heritage and the Altor Regnum magic that there are very few wizards or witches who could even hope to defeat me in open combat. That's not arrogance it's just the truth. I don't need to be lectured about my decisions anymore. What I do, where I go and who I fight are my choices now. I'm a full grown wizard, and more than that I'm a man. I have always respected you for your knowledge, your fairness, and in all honesty, for the raw power I'm sure you wield. So could you please back off before I say something disrespectful to someone I hold in such high regard?"

She paused and looked intently at the young man before her. "Very well Mr. Potter. Your point is made. I…I'm sorry. I know you are a capable wizard. It's just that I have spent a healthy portion of the last sixteen years worrying about your well being. It is a difficult habit to break. For what it's worth you are getting better at this you know. You are probably ready to take Albus' place and lead our side. Not many wizards would get away with stopping me mid rant and walk away unscathed. I think I even frightened Albus a time or two."

"I'm sure you did, and trust me, I'm actually terrified right now, but I've just learned recently that if I don't stand up for myself, I end up in situations I don't like. I promised myself somewhere along the way that I would put a stop to that."

"Fair enough Mr. Potter. What is the next step then?"

"We need to gather the Order and update them on recent events, and I think I need Kingsley to set up a meeting with the muggle Prime Minister. I think he still has connections there from his time protecting the minister. If my hunch is right the muggles don't think much of Thicknesse and the death eater ministry."

HP++++++++++HP+++++++++HP

"So you're saying that You-Know-Who is now a snakelike chimera?" asked Neville Longbottom who was being included in the Order meeting at Harry's insistence.

"More or less, yes. His body looked reptilian, but he had furry black legs. Each of the three heads was different as well. I think one was a wolf, the middle head looked like him, and the third head was an eagle or falcon. His whole body is pitch black and each of his eyes are blood red. I'm assuming that this is some sort of a perversion of the Altor Regnum magic. That's the only explanation."

"Not necessarily," interjected Lupin. "It's more likely that he used dark magic to steal the essence of his victims. I'd say it went horribly wrong, unless he wanted this."

"And he is capable of magic in this form?" asked Bill Weasley.

"I watched him apparate without changing to his old form," Harry responded. "I don't know for sure if he is stuck in that form or if he can change back. I also don't know what magic he can do in his chimera form. I can tell you this: the muggle helicopter tore through his shoulder with their guns. He was so surprised they hurt him that he got out of there fast. The other death eaters were gone by the time I got there."

"So if you and Kingsley can get the muggles on our side, they may be able to help us win this war," said Ron.

"Exactly," replied Harry.

"But why didn't the ICW come in and help if there was such a massive breach of Statute of Secrecy?" questioned Molly Weasley.

Her husband answered. "Because it happened too quickly and the muggle response was too fast. They have a wireless and pomkuters now that can help them communicate. Too many of them knew about it to put a stop to. Plus they took pictures and showed them on their moving screens. The telly vision I think it's called. Thousands of muggles saw moving pictures of death eaters casting spells while watching in their very own sitting rooms."

"So no matter the final outcome of this war, the world will never be the same again?" inquired Tonks.

"No it won't ever be the same, and I'm not sure that is a bad thing. There is a whole world out there that the muggles have created and some of it is pretty awesome, including com-put-ers Mr. Weasley. They can do things with technology and electricity that are almost the same as magic. Wizards need to wake up and decide to be friends with the muggles before they decide we are a threat, because there are a lot more of them than there are of us. If they want to they can end magic forever. We need to prove to them that magic is worth keeping around."

"So how do we make them see that we can be useful in their society?" asked a frowning Bill Weasley.

Hermione answered. "We give them magic that does what they can't do for themselves. Potions, portkeys, and magic that will benefit everyone."

"It's true," said Harry. "If we get them used to magic by introducing things that will help everyone, then we can build the beginnings of a future where we are all just people. Besides, some of the muggles are really brilliant. If we can get some of the smartest muggles to work with people like Hermione, Madam Pomfrey, and Snape…" at this the Potions Master just sneered while Harry continued. "…then we might actually see some amazing inventions and developments happen in the future. At any rate, the first step is for King and I to talk to their minister."

HP+++++++++HP+++++++++HP

Inside his office at 10 Downing Street, the Prime Minister was having a fit trying to figure out how to handle this whole magic thing. He, of course had known about magic since his first day in office when that moron Fudge had come and explained things, but no one else in his government really knew…until now that is. His military leaders were demanding permission to send out SAS, SBS, and teams of Royals Marines to gather intel and prepare a strike force to wipe out magic users. He knew most magic users were just normal people who lived in peace just like most of the people of the United Kingdom, but there were obviously some evil ones as well. Like this He-Who-Has-a-Hyphenated-Name monster and his followers. He had even gone so far as to label them as terrorists. The new moron, Thicknesse, refused to speak with him, just answering with a response of 'it's all under control'. There was something wrong with that man, even more than Fudge and Scrimgour. There was just something off about him. Anyways, he knew it obviously wasn't under control.

Now that big bloke Shacklebolt who had provided security for him was coming for a briefing with their boy hero Harry Potter. He hoped they were able to shed some light on recent events and help him formulate a plan. Just then the intercom buzzed.

"Sir, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Harry Potter are here to see you," squawked the receptionist through the intercom speakers.

"Yes, yes, send them in would you?"

The doors opened and two of his personal guards stepped forward to secure the room while four more escorted his guests to their seats. As they sat the two guards that had secured the room took up positions by the door and the other four stepped back out to provide security on the other side.

"Thank you for meeting with us sir. I'd like to introduce you to Lord Harry James Potter-Black Duke of Albemarle, Earl of Cumberland, Earl of Charlemont, and Baron of Brecon," chimed Kingsley to Harry's distinct displeasure.

"Those are lofty titles my boy. All thought to be extinct lines as well. It actually makes some sense that those titles went to magical people and were thought lost."

"Thank you sir. I don't place much stock in titles, especially inherited ones, but I can tell you that the Potter family has held the titles of Albemarle and Brecon since they were granted to my ancestor by Arthur King of Camelot and Albion. My ancestral home still resides outside of Brecon. The Potters maintained a presence in your government until a couple hundred years ago. The other two titles are inherited through my links to the lines of Gryffindor and Black respectively, and awarded at the same time to the best of my knowledge. After all that though, I'd really rather be called Harry, just Harry, and I have some information for you."

"Well then Harry, I'm assuming you can shed some light on this recent business in Wales, and the reasons for our military advisors wanting to declare war on magic?"

"I can sir, and I hope that after you have heard what I have to say you will consider bringing your war to the monsters that deserve it, and not the innocent wizards and witches who are trying to survive these difficult times."

"I had no intention of allowing our military to persecute innocent magicals in any way. Now tell me your story lad. I'm anxious to know what this business is all about. I'm assuming it has something to do with that fellow whose name everyone is afraid to say?"

"It does sir. I won't speak his name here because he has placed a taboo on it. If it is spoken aloud his followers will be able to track us. Knowing who you've gotten your reports from in the past let me start from the beginning and give you the whole truth since I'm the one who has lived it. It started with a prophecy…."

Harry told the Prime Minister everything. All of his adventures and every fight with Voldemort or his Death Eaters was laid out in detail. He continued all the way up to the attacks in Wales and his observations there.

"So you're telling me this, Tom Riddle did you say, is now a true monster in every sense of the word, and not only that but you are the only one who can kill him. Then to top it all off you yourself are capable of becoming a giant creature of legend as well? Tell me then, is there going to be some epic medieval monster battle to end this all, or is there another plan?"

"The epic monster battle as you called it is actually a possibility at the end. I can't deny that. We do have a plan to remove his followers and other threats though, and we could use your help in doing it. I watched your helicopters fire bullets at Riddle in his monster form and those bullets tore his shoulder to shreds. I guarantee that your weapons can be effective against him and his followers. I may have to finish it myself, but I think you can work with us to pretty much end all the other threats and cripple Tom Riddle in the process with just a couple of key strikes."

"I'm listening."

"Well there is a manor outside of Little Hangleton. It is probably hidden with magic, but there is also a cemetery about half a kilometer away from the home. It will still be visible. If your military could drop a bomb just north of the graveyard I think you could remove what remains of Riddle's inner circle, and a few others as well. After that is done, I think a personal threat from me will draw him out for a final battle. He doesn't know we have taken back our school. I will taunt him with that and force him to make his move just to save face. When he arrives he will be facing a combination army of magical and non-magical forces. It should work."

"Mr. Shacklebolt, you and the other member of the resistance agree with this plan?

"We do sir. Harry has our full support and we all agree the time has come to ally ourselves with the non-magical world."

"Then let us make some arrangements shall we."


	11. Chapter 11-Diamonds and Animagi

**A/N: OK. Here's the next chapter. I have poll up on my profile. I need your input about the direction for the sequel to this story. Check it out and vote. Also I love the reviews, especially the one that give me something to think about. Thanks guys.**

**Drunken Prince**

**Standard Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter. Just the stuff I make up about him.**

Chapter 11-Diamonds and Anamagi

Harry returned to the castle that evening to the questions and excitement of several people including Hermione and Ginny. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had agreed to let Ginny return to the castle since the wards were reinforced and handed over to McGonagall. It had been nearly five days since they retook Hogwarts and Snape assured them the Dark Lord was none the wiser still. He estimated they had another three days before the Dark Lord would discover their possession of the castle and no more than two more days after that before the Dark Lord launched an assault. Meaning they had, at best, another five days before a true battle. The Prime Minister had scheduled an attack at Little Hangleton for the next morning and the little village was being discreetly evacuated by Order members and British Military forces even now. Harry was a little overwhelmed with all the things that needed to be done in such a short amount of time. The first thing on his mind was Ginny, but seeing Hermione and Ron standing there expectantly reminded him of several conversations that needed to be had soon.

"Guys I need to spend some time with Ginny."

Both of them started to protest then thought better of it.

"I really need a couple hours with her guys. Just give me that, ok. She deserves some answers and more than a little bit of my time and I'll be damned if she isn't going to get it. The world as we know it might end in a few days, so you two should probably spend a little time together too! Close your mouth Ron, you look like a fish. I'll tell you what mate. You promise to return **_my_** sister with her virtue intact and I'll do the same with **_yours_**. Sound good to you?" he asked with a wicked smirk on his face and a little wink.

"Uhhh right, ok," Ron replied as Hermione took her turn to gawk like a fish.

"Hermione, give me two hours, then I want to meet with the four of us and plan some things. I'm bringing Ginny in on everything, even the big stuff. I've figured a few things out over the last few days too and I need you guys to help me break it all down and sort it out ok? Two hours from now I'll meet you guys in the Room of Requirement."

With that he took Ginny's hand and dragged her to the seventh floor. He took a left turn down the corridor adjacent to the Room of Requirement and pulled up at a set of double doors Ginny had never seen before.

"What is this place Harry? I've never seen it before."

It's the Gryffindor Student Dignitary quarters. It only appears when someone who is still a student takes his place on the Wizengamot High Council. It's a perk. When McGonagall took over she opened these quarters for me. If everything would have been normal this year both Neville and Theodore Nott would have been given similar rooms. Neville's dad has been legally declared incapable of fulfilling his obligations to the council and Nott's dad is recently deceased. Actually Neville's room is right next door and Nott is now in the goblins hands so…"

"So are you asking me to come to your room Harry?" she said playfully.

"As much as I want it to be that way, I don't think we're ready for that and I'm not going to let our first time together be some rushed thing between meetings. You mean more to me than that."

Ginny's blush covered her whole body. Even her arms turned pink. "You really mean that don't you? You really are going to marry me when that bastard is dead aren't you?"

"Absolutely I mean it and yes I'm going to marry you when this is all over. We will both need to make arrangements to get our NEWT's taken care of but yes, I'm going to marry you sooner rather than later. I love you Gin. Every night this past nine months or so I've thought about you and how much I miss you. I never understood love before…Hell, I never even understood friendship before Ron and Hermione came along. But I know I love you. I know I want to have a family with you, and I know I want my kids to be spoiled rotten by your parents. I know I want to warn our kids not to follow in their Uncles Fred and George's footsteps, and I know I want at least one of them to grow up to beat their Uncle Ron at chess. I want to be happy. After all the horrible things that have happened to me and around me all my life, all I want is to be happy. I won't be happy without you, so yeah, I want to marry you if you'll have me."

Ginny was crying pretty hard and she couldn't see him stick his hand in his pocket.

"That was beautiful Harry," she stuttered through the sniffles, "but if you think I'm going to agree to marry you without a proper ring and all that, then you've got another thing coming Mister!" She was smiling and pouting at the same time. Harry thought it was cute.

"I guess I'll just have to remedy that then won't I."

Harry dropped to his knee and pulled out the black velvet box he had in his pocket. He opened it up to reveal an amazing white gold engagement ring with a large, perfect diamond surrounded by perfectly cut emeralds.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley you, and your family, have taught me what it means to be loved. Please allow me to return that favor for the rest of our lives. I would be honored if you would agree to be my wife!"

He waited on the hard stone floor of the seventh floor hallway for what seemed like an eternity. Just as he was starting to have real doubts, Ginny came out of her shocked state. She lowered herself to his level and tackled him to the floor.

"Of course I'll marry you! Oh merlin Harry! I can't believe…I never thought…I can't wait…I just want to…"

She finally gave up and just kissed him. After a couple minutes of snogging she backed off and looked into his eyes.

"Ok, you can put that ring on my finger now. I want to see it in all its glory."

Harry did as he was told and they both looked at for a bit while they sat on the floor of the corridor. "Do you like it? It was my mother's. I stopped and had a chat with the goblins then picked this out of my vault for you."

"I do love it….Oh merlin Harry! My mother. She's going to kill us. We're going to have to keep this a secret for a bit." She started to hesitantly remove the ring. Harry stopped her and slid the ring back into position.

"Relax Gin, I spoke to your parents this afternoon before I left. They're thrilled. I probably have bruises where your mother squeezed me nearly to death. Your dad actually gave me hug too. I was totally surprised. I knew he liked me, but I wasn't expecting that. Anyways, we have other stuff to talk about right now too. As much as I'd like to snog you rotten for a while then tell the whole castle our news, I have to fill you in and then we need to meet with Ron and Mione. I probably need to have chat with Neville too, but that can wait until tomorrow. Well, do you want to go in the room and get comfortable so I can tell you secrets no one else knows?"

"Sure, let's get this over with so we have some time to snog before I introduce my fiancé to my brother and his girlfriend!"

Harry laughed and led the way into the beautifully appointed room he'd been given.

HP+++++++++HP+++++++++HP

Harry spent most of their time sharing his story with Ginny. It wasn't a short story after all. He filled her in on everything including the horcruxes and his new theories and plans. They of course did make some time to get in a quick bit of snogging before composing themselves and heading out towards the Room of Requirement.

As they exited the room they saw Neville and Hannah walking hand in hand towards his room next door.

"Oh hey Neville," said Harry. "I was going to ask you if you had some time to chat tomorrow after breakfast? I have some things to run by you."

"Of course mate. Just grab me after we eat. Guys you know my girlfriend Hannah Abbott, right?" Neville proudly asked.

"Of course, we were in the DA together. Hannah it's great to see you again healthy and happy." He said gesturing to their intertwined hands. "And of course you know my **_fiancé_** Ginny Weasley."

"Whoa!" Neville exclaimed. "Merlin, congratulations you two. When did this happen?"

"Just this evening, and thanks. But we have to be off. I'll catch up with you tomorrow Nev. Nice to see you Hannah."

It wasn't far to the Room of Requirement and the newly engaged couple got there just as Ron and Hermione were walking up.

Noticing Hermione's disheveled hair and Ron's goofy grin Harry decided to poke at his friends a bit. "Have a nice time in the broom closet did we?"

Hermione bristled at Harry's comment. "I'll have you know that broom closets are an insult to proper girls everywhere. I refuse to fall victim to your obvious attempts to bait me into an embarrassing confession."

"Yeah mate. Nothing but the best for Hermione. We found an unused classroom on the fifth floor and transfigured a desk into a loveseat."

Harry and Ginny burst out laughing while Hermione scowled at the three of them. Hermione then noticed the glint from Ginny's ring and grabbed her hand.

"Is this what I think it is?" she demanded.

"Yes," responded Ginny while the smile on her face spread from ear to ear.

"Ahhhhhhhhh. Hehehehehehehe." Hermione squealed while Ginny joined her and the two started a several minutes long happy dance.

Ron finally picked up what was going on and looked at Harry. "Bloody hell Harry, you're marrying my sister? You didn't even ask me. Aren't you supposed to get my permission or something?"

"No offense mate, but I don't need your permission. I got your dad's blessing earlier and I have the bruises to prove your mum is ok with it too. She squeezed the air right out of me when I talked to them. Besides I figured you'd be happy. We're finally really going to be brothers. Legally."

"I know, it's just crazy to think about. You sure you're ready for this? You sure she is?"

"I'm sure. So is she. Besides it's not like we're getting married tomorrow. I still have a Dark Lord to get rid of and we both need to get our NEWT's taken care of. I love her Ron. I always will. Besides when you marry Hermione we'll complete the circle."

Ron blushed. "Easy, mate! Let me take her on a proper date first then maybe we can start thinking along those lines huh."

Harry just laughed while Ron grabbed his best friend in a manly hug. "Take care of her, yeah? Now you don't have any choice but to live through this fight. She'll kill you if you go and die on her."

Harry laughed again turned and told the Room of Requirement what he wanted. As he opened the door he looked Ron in the eye and said "I'm going to beat that bastard and then I'm going to take care of Ginny forever."

"Tall order brother. I don't know which is scarier the Dark Lord or the ginger."

Ginny and Hermione had finished their happy dance just in time to hear Ron's comment. He got smacked by both girls for his efforts.

They all made their way into the room and sat down on the two couches facing one another that the room had provided in front of the fire. Harry quickly dove in to the meeting. He told them all about his meeting with Kingsley and the Prime Minister. He told them about the progress the goblins had made and updated them on what else he had learned about his powers.

Hermione stopped him and asked a question that she had been thinking about. "Harry, has the Altor Regnum magic changed you physically besides your eyesight?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm taller and stronger than I was two weeks ago."

"I thought so," she responded. "Harry did the goblins tell you if there could possibly be more Altor Regnum?"

"Yeah they said there could be one more. Why?"

"Neville," she replied confidently. "Have any of you noticed how huge he is getting? He's well over 2 meters tall and he's built besides. Plus Griphook said the Longbottom's were one of the original Altor Regnum."

"Yeah Ragnok told me that Neville could be one, but they didn't know for sure. I was going to talk to him about it tomorrow."

Ron harrumphed. "Well that makes our surprise seem kind of lame then doesn't it?"

Hermione smacked his arm. "Don't put yourself down Ronald. You should be proud of yourself and your surprise is awesome."

"Well what is it guys?"

"Well after you transformed the first time Ron and I started talking and we decided to see if we could become animagi. I found the potion in one of my books so we can discover our forms. We took the potion a couple days ago."

"Well what are your forms?" asked Ginny while Harry nodded.

Hermione answered. "Well I'm a red fox. After I found my form I tried to see how far I could get in the process. I've read all about it…but I can only get my finger nails to lengthen into claws so far and maybe a little red hair on my arms. But something different happened when Ron took the potion."

Ron took over the story. "When Hermione took the potion she passed out for about ten minutes and when she woke up she knew her form. I expected it to be the same for me, but when I took the potion I never passed out. I saw my form in my mind right away. Hermione read the passage about it in her book and it said if that happened you were likely a naturally occurring animagus. So…"

Ron stood and walked over to the open area then closed his eyes. His arms lengthened and his body shortened. After just a few seconds he opened his eyes and looked at his friends.

"Ron you're an eagle! That's awesome. We can fly together mate."

"He's a Golden Eagle actually," said Hermione. "And he's way bigger than a normal eagle. I looked it up and normally Golden Eagles have about a two meter wingspan and weigh somewhere between eleven and fourteen kilograms. Ron has a wingspan of almost five meters and he weighs almost forty kilograms."

At this Ron spread his wings out. She was right he really was big. Obviously nowhere near as big as Harry was when he changed into Talon but Ron was definitely big enough to do some serious damage if he wanted.

"Ron this is amazing. You need a marauder name mate." At this Ron ruffled his feathers and looked at Hermione.

She spoke up for him. "We knew you'd say that Harry so we talked about it already. We decided the name we liked the best was 'Raptor'. What do you think?"

"It's perfect!" Harry was smiling so big he didn't know what to do with himself. "This is seriously the best day ever.

Ron changed back and walked back to the couch smiling.

"Ok," Harry said bringing them all back to attention. "One more bombshell."

All three of the others looked at Harry expectantly.

"I am pretty sure I am now the Master of Death."

**A/N: The plot thickens. Let me know what you guys think.**


End file.
